Lincoln Loud: Resurrection
by Sunblast X
Summary: After an argument between mother and son, Lincoln is struck dead by lightning. Rita is offered a chance to make amends when he's revived. Will he be the Lincoln she remembers or someone else entirely? Find out in this story of a restored Lincoln. Rated M for nudity and other things
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, it's Sunblast X here, coming at you with a new story. Here's chapter one of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**.**

* * *

It was a new summer night in the town of Royal Woods. Sunday, to be exact. In the Loud house, Lincoln was sitting at his desk, working on a little project of his that he had been spending the past few hours on.

"Mom's going to love this!" Lincoln said, a big smile plastered across his face.

A few minutes later and the white-haired boy had finished his little project. He had small chunks of clay under his nails and some paint on his face, but it was worth it. And just in time, too, because he just heard the front door open. With a grin, he hid his project under a small towel and ran out of his room.

"Hey Mom" Lincoln greeted his mother, who walked through the door.

"Hi Lincoln" Rita greeted back, albeit exhaustedly, plopping onto the couch.

The truth of the matter was that she had been working over time lately. Usually she worked as the morning assistant and someone would pick up the afternoon shift. However, the afternoon assistant had recently moved, leaving her to pick up the slack. They planned on getting a new one, but that wouldn't be for a while.

"I want to show you something" Lincoln said, walking up to her.

"Not now, sweetie. Mommy had a long day at work" Rita replied, massaging her temples as she kicked off her shoes.

"Oh… ok" Lincoln gazed down for a moment, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "Tomorrow then?" he looked at his mother with hopeful eyes.

"We'll see" Rita replied, throwing her head back with her eyes closed.

* * *

**Monday**

The following day, Lincoln sat on the couch, playing video games. It was a new console, one that could shift from a home console to a mobile console and back again. He had got bored playing the fighting game that involved characters from different video games of the company that made the console and game. Now he was playing remake of game involving a boy dressed in green, slaying monsters to save the world and the princess of the kingdom. The funny thing was, the character in the game had a name that was the shortened version Lincoln's name.

He thought it'd be a good way to kill time until his mother got back. She was off today and after doing the stuff she needed to do, she took Leni and Lori to the mall. Knowing how much his two oldest sisters liked to shop, especially for clothes, it'd be awhile before they'd get home. As fate would have it though, he heard the front door open. Leni and Lori had soon walked in, several shopping bags within their hands.

"Hey twerp" Lori greeted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lori" Lincoln greeted back as his eldest sister walked up the stairs.

"Hey Linky!" Leni walked up to him and, despite the numerous bags, hugged him, burying his face between her enormous breasts before kissing his forehead.

"Hey Leni" he replied to his second oldest, yet arguably most attractive sister. He then watched her go upstairs, following close behind Lori.

Once they were gone, the front door flew open again, this time revealing the matriarch of the family. Rita had several bags in her hands… as well as under her eyes. Lincoln smiled at her.

"Hey Mom!" Lincoln greeted her, hopping off the couch.

"Hi, sweetie" Rita greeted back, albeit with a slight worn out tone. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist in hug. Rita smiled and hugged him back with one arm.

"How was your trip to the mall with Leni and Lori?" he asked, breaking the hug.

"It was good. We got ourselves some clothes and… feminine things" Rita told him.

"Gross!" Lincoln cringed. "But, anyway, now that you're back, can I show you that thing I wanted to show you last night?"

"Oh, I would, but I'm exhausted. I going to go take a nap, and then I have to help your father with dinner. Maybe later, ok?" she offered as she walked past the boy.

"…Ok" Lincoln said, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Lincoln walked downstairs, stretching out his arms with a yawn. It was one of those rare days that he had woken up earlier than his sisters. Upon reaching the base of the stairs, he saw Rita exiting the master bedroom, dressed in her dentist outfit with her purse dangling from her shoulder. He noticed that a tired expression on her face. From what he could tell, she had probably just woken up.

"Uh, morning, Mom" Lincoln greeted her.

Rita didn't give much of a reply. She just gave the white-haired boy a peck on the forehead before leaving out the front door. Lincoln knew she had a double shift, meaning she'd get off at around eight o'clock or later. Hopefully she wouldn't be tired when she got back.

**Several hours later…**

Night had fallen upon the Lou House. Lincoln was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of an anime about a boy sent to prison after falsely being accused for murdering his entire class. The thing about the prison though was that the inmates there entertained an audience by going through a deathtrap style obstacle course. But that was just on the surface. Beneath that, the more dangerous inmates fought in matches where they used their blood as a weapon, the loser losing a piece of their body.

Despite not being into horror, this was one dark thing he actually liked. He would've asked Lucy to come join him, but she was busy doing one of her seances. It wasn't that big of a deal though; the episode had just ended. Surprisingly, that's when the front door opened, Luna and Luan walking through the door.

"Hey, Linc" both girls greeted their brother as they headed upstairs.

A minute after that, his mother walked in, an exhausted look on her face. The family matriarch plopped on the couch with a long sigh, kicking off her shoes. After her first shift ended, she had taken Luna and Luan to their own things and when her second shifted, she had stopped by to take them home.

"Uh, Mom…" Lincoln started, only to be silenced by Rita placing a finger over his lips, shaking her head from side to side.

The white-haired boy gave a deadpanned expression.

* * *

**Later that week…**

It was Friday afternoon and stormy one at that. No rain, but there was thunder and lightning. Lincoln was in his room, lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. The white-haired boy released a sigh. He glanced at the untouched gift he made for his mother before gazing back at the ceiling. This whole week he had been trying to show his project to her, yet she kept blowing him off either to work, drive around his sisters or a combination of both. It had gotten to the point where he thought about giving up on showing it to her. It was certainly an option.

"Hey Lincoln" came the monotone voice of his gothic little sister, Lucy, who had appeared at the foot of his bed out of nowhere.

Normally when the spooky girl popped up like that, it scared people. Lincoln, however, had grown accustomed to it, to the point where a chill didn't even run up his spine anymore. It made sense though. Out of all her siblings, Lincoln was the one Lucy spent time with the most. Despite their differences, Lucy was the one sister he was closest to. At least when it came to his younger sisters.

"Oh, hey Luce" Lincoln greeted his spooky sister, though not making eye contact with her.

"You seem upset. What's wrong?" Lucy asked with some concern.

"Nothing. I've just been trying to show mom something I made for her, and she's been blowing me off this whole week" Lincoln informed her.

"Have you tried being more assertive?" Lucy spoke.

"Hm?" Lincoln turned his attention to her.

"Sometimes you have to assert yourself with your loved ones, even if it's your parents" the spooky girl told her older brother. The two siblings looked at each other, a small silence between them. That's when they heard the jingling of keys. "Now's your chance. I'd take it if I were you" Lucy advised.

Lincoln rolled his eyes with a shrug. He hopped out of bed, shooting his sister a quick glance before exiting his room. Making his way to the stairs, he slid down the banister, landing at the base of the steps. Looking up, he saw closing and locking the front door. Lincoln looked over his shoulder at Lucy, who stood at the top of the stairs and gave a silent nod.

"Uh, Mom?" Lincoln began. "Could you please look at the thing I made? Please?" he pleaded.

Rita gave Lincoln a quick glance, releasing a yawn before entering the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator in search of an energy drink, to no avail.

"Mom?" Lincoln called, entering the kitchen, his mother's back facing him.

Rita searched through the cabinets and found a tin of Folger's coffee. She poured some into a coffee filter before inserting it into the coffee maker and turning the machine on. She had always preferred homemade coffee as opposed to the one they served at work which tasted like crap. She waited as the machine dispensed coffee into the pitcher.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute" Lincoln walked up to her, taking her hand in his.

"Lincoln, I have a second shift today, I don't have much time. I barely have time to make coffee" Rita gently took back her hand. "Maybe when I get back"

"Somehow I doubt it" Lincoln muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rita looked over her shoulder at him.

"I said I doubt that" Lincoln spoke up. "You've been blowing me off all week" he told her.

"Well, I've been working a lot of overtime lately" Rita countered.

"You've been able to do things with the girls and take them to their things. That's how it's been lately, either you're exhausted from spending time with the girls and doing errands or from working double shifts!" Lincoln said, raising his voice.

"We don't have back up at the dentist's office and it's difficult juggling the activities of eleven kids!" Rita countered, raising her voice as well.

"Yeah, which is why you purposely committed crimes to get community service!" Lincoln crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes with a judgmental glare.

"I needed a break, some time to relax! You kids can be a handful, and you're one of the ones that makes it especially difficult, Lincoln!" Rita said, causing the boy's eyes to widen a bit. "You destroyed my novel that I worked seven years on—"

"To be fair, you said that one sucked anyway" Lincoln interrupted.

"That's not the point!" Rita shouted, pointing at him, causing the pace of his heart to quicken a bit. "I sign you up for football to get you some exercise and you have Lynn take your place. You pretend to be bad luck in order to get out of family activities. And to top it all off, you got me banned from the local grocery store for who knows how long!"

Lincoln glanced off to the side. It was true, he did do all of those things. He and his sisters weren't exactly angels, by any definition of the word. Especially Lola. Granted, they had all done something that none of them were proud of, but Lincoln would've been the one that fell into this category the most. He often came up with some weird scheme that usually backfired and ended up with someone being mad at him. In the end, he would always make up for those mistakes. Still, his mother kind of had a point.

"Why can't you act normal for once?!" Rita asked. Lincoln gave her a surprised look before glancing down with an upset expression. The blonde matriarch sighed, massaging her temple. "Just… go spend the night at Clyde's or something" she told him.

Lincoln looked up at his mother, narrowing his eyes at her once again. "Fine! In fact, I'll do one better. I'll spend the weekend there!" he said, looking over his shoulder as he walked off.

Rita released another sigh, taking spill-proof drinking container as she poured hot coffee into it.

Lincoln exited the house, shutting the door behind himself. The preteen boy sighed, looking up at the darkened, cloudy sky before starting his walk. He couldn't believe the week he had so far. He barely saw Rita this whole time, not being able to spend time with her due to her schedule. And that gift he made for her. He never got the chance to show it to her. All he wanted was to do something nice for her.

It was too bad she never got to see it because it was a really nice—

***BOOM* **Lightning struck, filling the front lawn with a blinding flash.

The front door of the house opened. Everyone rushed outside. To their horror, they saw the sole boy of the family lying on the ground, smoke emanating from his body.

"Lincoln? Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. ran to his young son, the rest of the family following behind him.

The father knelt onto the sidewalk, scooping the boy into his arms. He saw his son's skin was dark and burnt, his eyes shut and his shirt partly burned away. It was obvious that he had been struck by lightning, his chest having the largest degree of burns to it. Lynn Sr. gave his son a gentle shake in the hopes of waking the boy up.

It was then that Lucy walked up to her father. The eight-year-old bent over, resting her head upon her brother's chest. She listened for the sound of his heartbeat. She removed herself from Lincoln's chest, looked at her father and gave him a slow shake of her head. No heartbeat.

Lynn Sr.'s lip quivered, tears welling up in his eyes. The middle-aged man hung his head, resting his chin in his son's white hair as the tears ran down his cheeks. The rest of the girls huddled together, holding each other, some covering their mouths to muffle their weeping. Some, like Lori and Luna, had mascara running down the cheeks.

In the back, there was one that probably the most distraught of them all. Lincoln's mother, Rita. Her mouth was slightly agape, her hand slowly rising to cover it as tears welled up in her eyes. The weight of it was too much to bear as she found herself falling to her knees, silently sobbing into her hand as the tears flowed out of her, the intensity of the scene piercing her heart.

In what was probably the most gut-wrenching moment in Loud family history, Rita couldn't help but feel responsible. Responsible for the event that had transpired before her. Responsible for the one thing no decent mother would ever want to be responsible for.

The death of her child…

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Considering the title and summary of this story, I'm sure we all know Lincoln isn't going to be dead for very long. Did his soul go to the blissful sanctuary of heaven or the repugnant, tormenting fires of hell? You'll know in the upcoming chapters.**

**I thank Omega Ultra and Geo Soul for helping me out with this.**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. One Month Later

**Hey guys. So, this story has already gotten mostly positive feedback and I'm glad it has. So, without further ado, here's chapter of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**.**

* * *

A month. A whole month had passed since Lincoln's death, as well as his funeral. Friends and family had gathered to attend the young boy's funeral. Hell, most of town had attended. Even Mr. Grouse, who wasn't even that big of a fan of the Loud family, had attended. The Santiagos/Casagrandes had drove in from the city to be there.

Upon hearing of the white-haired boy's death, the Hispanic girl had fainted. Only on the day of the funeral had she broken down into tears, shaking with the power of her sobs as her mother held her in her arms. One of the rare times in her life the tough girl had ever cried. Granted, she and Lincoln were never really a couple like most people would consider them, but they were still good friends. Now she had a friend that she'd have to grow up without. She'd never get to see him again.

It hadn't been easier for his other friends. Zach, Liam and Rusty were still in shock at the loss of their friend. Sure, each of them, Liam especially, had lost pets before, but it was the first time they lost one of their _human_ friends. Stella, who had just recently joined the group, had cried herself to sleep, Lincoln having been the first friend she made upon moving to Royal Woods.

But out of the five of them, the one that took it the hardest was Clyde. For years he had been Lincoln's best friend, his wingman, his second in command. The African-American boy had always had a crush on his best friend's oldest sister, Lori. He had a feeling Lincoln was somewhat sickened by it, but he had still supported him nonetheless. Now he had to accept the fact that his best friend wouldn't live to see his teens or even adulthood. His best friend… was gone.

Lincoln's family hadn't taken it any better. In fact, emotionally speaking, they had been hit the hardest. Which only made sense.

In the past month Lori had barely been on social media. She had received texts from her friends, giving her support and asking if she were alright. She'd often reply with a "yeah" or a "thanks". The eldest Loud sister would often scroll through her, most of them being of her and her boyfriend. Hardly any of them had Lincoln in them. The lack of photos of her only brother would bring tears to her eyes. It made her regret the way she often treated him. If only she had been the kinder sister he deserved.

Bobby had stopped by in the following weekends since then, giving his girlfriend physical comfort by holding and hugging her. It wasn't like it was any easier for him either. The Hispanic teen had met the boy through his girlfriend and despite their somewhat rocky start, they had got along well, to the point where he saw him as the little brother he never had. He had hope one day he and Lincoln would be brothers through marriage, whether it'd be with him and Lori, or Lincoln himself and Ronnie Anne. Though, given that the latter weren't a couple like the former, that probably wouldn't happen. Even more so now that the young boy was gone from this world.

Leni, the second oldest and arguably the most beautiful of the Loud sisters, was probably the saddest when it came to their brother's death. She still went to work, but there wasn't as much of the usual excitement that put into it. Her friends had comforted her by taking her out to eat during their lunch breaks and going clothes shopping. Even Fiona, who had a mixed relationship with the white-haired boy. Unlike her older sister, Leni's phone was filled with pictures of herself and Lincoln, the ditzy blonde scrolling through them on her downtime. Most of them consisted of her hold him close as they took a selfie, the boy's head resting in the softness of one of her breasts. Since the funeral, she would silently cry herself to sleep. It had been a month and she still missed him. She missed her little Linky…

Luna and Luan were a bit different after this whole ordeal. Luna still played music, though was more of the sad, depressing kind as opposed to more of the energetic rock n' roll she usually played. Although, she had gotten a bit better with the help of her girlfriend, Sam. Luan had done less pranks around the house and in general She hadn't even made a decent joke in a while. The comedy loving teen hadn't even taken calls for birthdays for her entertainment business. Like her older sisters, she had gotten help from her significant other, Benny and was starting to get back to her old self.

Lynn… well, she was pretty much the same, albeit slightly a bit more aggressive. She had hit the gym more often than usual, grunting and growling as she did push-ups and sit ups. The female jock had even angrily punched a punching bag to the point where the sand inside spilled out of it. Sure, Lynn cried, but there were more of tears of anger. Anger towards herself for the way she had picked on her only brother, for being a bully towards him. She and Lori weren't exactly the nicest sisters to the boy, but Lynn probably had a worse relationship with him given her constant teasing and name calling. Reflecting back on the relationship she had with her brother, she could've treated him better.

The twins had been silent for the past month, too saddened by the loss of their brother to even fight with each other. Lana hadn't gone dumpster diving or gone to the lake to visit her animal friends. Meanwhile, Lola hadn't entered any pageants lately, the contests reminding her too much of her brother who often coached her in preparation for them. The twins would hold each other and cry in each other's arms.

The death of Lincoln had even impacted Lisa of all people. The scientist protégé had ceased her research in the scientific fields. Normally she wouldn't give into "inane human emotions" as she'd put it, but this was one of the few exceptions. In her short years of life, Lincoln was one of the few people that actually understood her, both in terms of understanding her science talk and as a person. She had thought about making a clone of her elder brother, but she came to realize that it wouldn't really be the same as the real thing. It wouldn't be Lincoln, just something that looked, sounded and acted like him. And even if she did go through with it, the clone probably wouldn't last for very long. Luckily—and surprisingly, like her siblings she had a friend to comfort her. That being her best, and probably only friend, Darcy.

The only sister that probably wasn't affected by Lincoln's death was Lily. Then again, she was a baby, so that might've not been saying much.

As for Lucy…

* * *

_**Royal Woods Library…**_

The goth girl of the Loud family was the local library. In the time since her brother's death and funeral, Lucy had silently sobbed over him. She made sure to do it in her secret dark places so that no one would hear. After three weeks of crying, she decided to do something. For the past week, she had come to the library, often going to the dark fantasy and fictional sections. Normally she went to these sections to read about vampire love stories and stuff, but recently she had come here for a different.

"Unbelievable. None of these books have what I'm looking for!" Lucy said in her usual monotone, sighing as she rested her face into her hands.

"Hello Lucy" a voice greeted her.

The eight-year-old turned her head to the right to see her friend Haiku sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Haiku" Lucy glanced at her friend.

"Is something wrong?" the slightly older goth asked.

"No, I was just… thinking about Lincoln" Lucy said, drawing a circle on the table with her finger.

"Oh. You're still not over his death…" Haiku looked down with some guilt. "Lucy, these things take time" She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "It'll take some time, but—"

Haiku stopped herself midsentence when she looked at the titles of the books. _Magic and Myths_, _Book of the Damned_, _Voodoo for Dummies_. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucy… are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?" Haiku asked with some concern.

"I am" Lucy replied with nod. "But the closest thing I've found is transferring his soul into the body of a doll and I'd rather not have a _Child's Play_ moment on our hands" she added.

"Hm. This sounds cool and all, but how are you going to—"

*Ahem* The goth girls looked up and saw a man with tan skin, dressed in a hooded cloak. "Hello, girls. May I have a seat?" the man asked.

"Sure" Haiku said with a shrug. The man took a seat across from the spooky girls.

"So, I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation" the man started, "Honestly, none of these books are going to be able to do what you're planning" he said as he pushed the books to the side.

"That's exactly what I said" Lucy replied.

"What you need… is this" the man pulled something out of his robe and placed it on the table, sliding towards Lucy.

It was a black book with silver symbols on it, the large symbol on the cover almost looking like the seal of orichalcos.

"The Necronomicon?" the girls read in unison.

"Trust me, this thing will actually get the job done" the man told them.

"Wait, what's the catch? Are there any drawbacks?" Haiku asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Use the book and you'll find out" the man said with a smirk.

"How soon will I be able to—" Lucy was about to ask, when she looked up and saw that the man was gone. "Huh. I guess we're not the only ones that can do that" she commented.

"I just have one question" Haiku began. "Do you really want to go through with this?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Lucy looked at the mysterious book, and then at her friend, and back at the book again.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"Rita, I'm heading to store for ingredients for dinner" Lynn Sr. said, twirling the car keys on his finger.

"Mmm…" Rita replied with a low groan, still in bed, lying on her side as she hugged a pillow close to her chest. Mascara ran down her face from her constant crying.

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?" the patriarch asked his wife. Rita replied with a shake of her head.

Lynn Sr. sighed under his breath. His family had been depressed since Lincoln's death, even more so after his funeral. As a father, he was saddened by the fact that the only son he had was gone from this world, but he had to be strong for his family. Whenever he was alone though, he'd cry his eyes out. He gave his wife another glance before leaving the master bedroom.

As for Rita, out of everyone in the family, she was the most saddened over Lincoln. She was saddened over his death. And what mother wouldn't? She had seen his dead body, saw him lying in casket, and watched as he was buried in the ground. No mother should have to bury their child, especially one so young. She'd never see her baby boy again. What was worse was that the last conversation they had was them having an argument and that she basically told him to go away.

Perhaps if she had spent more time with him and looked at his little project then maybe none of this would've happened. Maybe Lincoln would still be alive. Rita glanced up at the family photo that stood on her nightstand, more specifically at the white-haired boy in the center. The mother of now ten narrowed her eyes in sadness.

"Mm. Lincoln…" Rita whimpered, hugging her pillow tighter to her chest.

She perked up when she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Glancing for a moment, Rita saw her goth daughter standing in the doorway, a black book under her arm.

"Mom?" Lucy took a step forward.

"What is it, Lucy?" Rita asked in a low tone, avoiding eye contact with the young girl.

"Mom, I know you've been upset after what happened to Lincoln. We all have…" Lucy began, sitting on the food of her parents' bed, "And I know you felt bad about the argument you had with him"

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it, sweetie…" Rita muttered under her breath. "I told him that he wasn't normal and I basically told him to go away. I can never take that back. I want to apologize, but I can never tell him how sorry I am…"

"But… what if you could?" Lucy asked.

Rita's eyes widened. She propped herself onto one elbow and looked at her eight-year-old daughter. Rita blinked.

"What? What're you talking about, Lucy?" Rita gave a confused expression.

"Mom, what would you say if I told you that you could make amends with Lincoln?" Lucy asked rhetorically.

"That's cute, Lucy, but I don't think I can do one of your seances" Rita told her.

"No seance. I have other methods we can try" Lucy pulled out the black book, showing it to her mother. "With this" a smile crept across the girl's face, "We can revive Lincoln. We can bring him back, back to the living. What do you say, Mom?" she offered.

Rita stared at the young goth for a moment. She blinked. Was she serious about this? The Loud matriarch then spoke.

"Lucy…"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Not going to lie, writing this chapter felt a bit repetitive. Not to mention a bit rushed towards the end. But whatever, it is what it is. Hope you all enjoyed it regardless.**

**Anyway, I was going to have Lincoln's resurrection be in this chapter, but then I thought it'd be more dramatic if I waited a bit. Feel free to guess where Lincoln's soul went.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow. **


	3. Memories

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Lucy… do you realize what you're saying?" Rita asked, looking at her gothic daughter.

"I know it sounds crazy, but this book actually works" Lucy said, holding up the book. "I was able to use it to combine a lion and an eagle into a griffin. Here, look"

Lucy pulled out her phone, showing her mother a video. The video showed the basement, a stuffed lion and eagle on the ground. She didn't have time to get a real lion and eagle from the zoo. And even if she did, she wasn't crazy enough to get herself killed for them. That was more of Lana's territory. The Lucy in the video then chanted a few words, causing the two stuffed animals to merge, creating a new, mythical stuffed animal.

"If it can do that then it should be able to revive Lincoln as well" Lucy said, a smile crossing her face.

"Lucy—"

"Look, you don't have to give answer" Lucy interrupted her mother, "But… could you at least take it into consideration?" she placed a hand upon Rita's thigh.

Rita looked at her daughter. The mother of now ten sighed.

"I'll think about it, sweetie" Rita replied, running her fingers through the child's black hair.

The goth girl hopped of the bed, the book under her arm. She walked off before stopping at the doorway. She looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"If we do go through with this, our family will be whole once more" Lucy said before walking out of the master bedroom.

Rita sighed, hanging her head in sadness. She cupped her eyes with her hands, quietly sobbing into them.

* * *

It was around noon and Rita lied on the couch, her head turned to the tv. Rita flipped through the channels. They had several different channels, from the sports channel to Animal Planet and other stuff in between. And yet, there wasn't crap on. That's when a certain channel caught Rita's attention. It was the supernatural channel, and it was showing one of _ARGGH_, Lincoln's favorite show. It was in this moment that memory came to Rita. It was three years ago…

_[Flashback]_

"Here are your hot pockets, sweetie" Rita said, handing her eight-year-old son a plate.

"Thanks, Mom" Lincoln said gratefully, taking the food from his mother. The white-haired boy turned his attention back to the tv.

"What're you watching?" Rita asked.

"It's a new show called _ARGGH_. It's about this guy named Hunter Specter who goes around hunting… well, you get the idea" Lincoln told her. "Care to join me?" he patted the seat next to her, offering the seat to his mother.

"Eh, why not? I'm not doing anything right now" Rita said, taking a seat next to Lincoln.

Rita draped an arm over her son's shoulders. She brought him close, holding him in a tight, one-armed hug. Lincoln leaned in against his mother's side, nuzzling his head against the side of her bosom. Rita smiled, leaning down and planting a kiss upon the boy's cheek. The mother and son continued to watch the ghost hunting show.

_[End of Flashback]_

Rita sighed, tears welling up in her eyes, "Lincoln loved this show…"

* * *

Rita was in the kitchen. After finishing the episode, she decided to fix herself a sandwich. Turkey on rye. Slices of turkey, lettuce, tomato, some cheese, mayo and honey mustard. All between two slices of rye bread. To go with it, she had a side of chips and a glass of orange juice to wash it down.

This reminded her of the kind of sandwich Lincoln would used to eat. Although, the kind of sandwiches he would eat were a bit different…

_[Flashback]_

Lincoln was in the kitchen, an assortment of ingredients. He opened the jar of peanut butter, sticking a butter knife into it. He scooped out a decent size and spread it on both slices of bread. He then took a spoonful of sauerkraut, putting it on one slice of bread before placing the other on top of it.

"Hi, sweetie" Rita greeted her son as she walked into the kitchen, petting his head as she walked past him. "Eating a peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwich, I see" she said, taking out some leftover lasagna from the fridge.

"Mm-hm" Lincoln replied with a confirming nod.

"Not that I'm questioning your food choices, but how can you eat those things? It's like you're a pregnant woman" Rita commented. Lincoln raised an eyebrow, "No, I didn't eat anything like that when I was pregnant. Not even with you" she added.

"Well, don't knock it till you try it" Lincoln pulled his sandwich apart.

The white-haired boy then offered half of the sandwich to his mother. Rita took the sandwich from Lincoln. She gave it a small whiff. She was a bit hesitant at first, but then took a bite out of it. Rita chewed it slowly, and then swallowed. She glanced at her son.

"Hm. Not bad" Rita replied, shrugging a shoulder before taking another bite.

"Yeah, I thought so" Lincoln gave a sly smirk.

Rita released a small giggle, affectionately running her fingers through her son's soft, white hair.

_[End of Flashback]_

Rita had finished her sandwich, along with her chips. Once done with that, she washed it all down with the orange juice. Rita gave a small chuckle to herself.

"…Peanut butter and sauerkraut" she muttered, a small smirk appearing across her face.

* * *

Some hours after eating her lunch, Rita found herself on the toilet doing her business. Unlike most times, there wasn't a long line for the bathroom. Then again, aside from her, Lucy and Lily, everyone was out doing their own thing, so it made sense. She had just finished taking a leak and was about to take a dump.

Rita found herself removing her shirt and bra. This left upper body completely exposed, her large breasts hanging free. The cool air within the bathroom made her nipples hard. She wasn't sure why, but being naked on the toilet had always made it easier for her to take a dump. Rita knew which of her kids inherited _that_ trait. Well, so to speak.

Rita then glanced at the tub out of the corner of her eye. That reminded her of something she used to do with Lincoln. Something that they hadn't done since he was little…

_[Flashback]_

"Ok, sweetie, let's get you cleaned up" Rita said, setting her four-year-old son in the tub of warm, soapy water.

Once Lincoln was safely in, Rita began to strip down. Removing her clothes, she was now completely nude. She then stepped into the tub behind Lincoln, the boy sitting between her legs. The blonde-haired woman picked up a nearby bar of soap and a washcloth.

Rita applied the soap to Lincoln's back, using the cloth to rub circles on his shoulder blades. She then moved lower, rubbing up and down along his back until all of it was lathered with soap. Rita took his arms, scrubbing them thoroughly. She raised them over his head, and then scrubbed under them. Rita moved her hands around, washing down Lincoln's chest and abdomen until it was lathered with soap just as his arms and back were.

When she felt Lincoln was clean enough, Rita dipped the washcloth into the water. Wringing the towel out, she poured the water onto Lincoln, washing the soap off his body. Rita set the soap aside, reaching for the bottle of shampoo.

"Ok, Lincoln. Now we need to wash your hair" Rita said.

Rita raised the bottle above Lincoln's head and turned it upside down. She gave the bottle a small squeeze. The white-haired boy gave a small chuckle as he felt the chill of the strawberry scented liquid upon his scalp. Rita raised her hands and brought them to Lincoln's head, scrubbing it down. She was rough enough to get deep into the hair and scalp, but gentle enough that she wasn't hurting him. After a few minutes, the boy's head was lathered up with soap just as his had body had been.

"Close your eyes, sweetie" Rita told him, Lincoln doing as his mother asked.

Rita dunked the washcloth into the water, and then raised it above her child's head. She wrung the washcloth out and, just as before, washed away from the soap.

"There. Now my baby's all clean" Rita said, nuzzling her chin on top of Lincoln's head as she held him in a tight hug.

_[End of Flashback]_

Rita flushed, sending her remains down the toilet. Standing up, she pulled up her pants, and then continued to put her shirt and bra back on. Rita then made her way to the sink to wash her hands. It had been a long time since she had taken a bath with Lincoln. They stopped once he was five. Rita took baths with the girls when they were extremely little as well, but it happened more often with Lincoln.

She wasn't sure why, but it felt like there was a deeper sense of mother-son bonding when they did that. That was years ago though. He wasn't as smart as Lisa at that age, so chances were he probably didn't remember those days. And even if he did, it was probably would've been really embarrassing for him upon remembering it. Rita sighed.

A part of her missed those days. Yet, all of her missed Lincoln…

* * *

Rita removed a container of ice cream from the freezer. Taking an ice cream scoop, she poured several scoops into a bowl. Rita then drizzled the top with hot fudge. Rita sat down, taking a spoon and shoving a decent size into her mouth. Mint chocolate chip. One of her top five favorite ice cream flavors. This was the favorite ice cream flavor of another family member as well…

_[Flashback]_

"it's going to be ok, Lincoln" Rita said as she carried her eleven-year-old son through the kitchen.

The boy's mother sat him on the counter. Rita left for a moment, and then came back with a first-aid kit. She opened the kit, taking out a bandage, a cotton ball and some alcohol spray. Rita approached her white-haired child. She got on one knee and rolled up Lincoln's pantleg, revealing a wound on his knee, some blood running down his foreleg. Lincoln had scraped his knee after falling off his bike. Rita used the cotton ball to soak up the blood.

"This is going to sting a bit, sweetie" Rita warned. She then sprayed the alcohol onto the wound.

"OW!" Lincoln screamed, feeling the sting of the alcohol, the solution burning as it cleaned his wound.

"I know, honey. I know" Rita cooed as she applied the bandage over the wound.

Rita kissed his knee, as if to add to the healing process. She stood, cupping Lincoln's face in her hands and planting an affectionate, tender kiss upon his forehead. Lincoln gave a small smile. Rita then reached into the freezer and pulled out a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She got a bowl and poured several scoops of ice cream into it before drizzling hot fudge over it. Taking two spoons, Rita gave one to Lincoln. They tapped their utensils together and dug in, both of them shoving a spoonful of ice cream into their mouths.

_[End of Flashback]_

Rita removed the spoon from her mouth, placing it into the now empty bowl. Ice cream had always been the family's favorite dessert. The girls tended to eat it more often when they had a bad day or when it didn't go well with the person that they had a crush on. Lately though, they had been eating it due to the loss of their brother, say that it helped dull the pain a bit. Rita was the same way, but deep down she that nothing would ever truly dull that kind of pain.

Rita placed her arms on the table, resting a cheek in one of her hands. She sighed through her nose. "This was always Lincoln's favorite…" she muttered, drawing a circle on the table with her finger.

* * *

Rita made her way upstairs. She looked around, looking at the doors that led to each of her children's rooms. Each of her kids shared a room, except for one. Down the hall on the left was the room of her eldest daughters, Lori and Leni. Across from their room was Luna and Luan's room. In the middle of the hall was Lynn and Lucy's room. On the opposing end of the hall were the rooms of her younger kids. On the left was the room of twins. Across from their room was the room of her youngest daughters, Lisa and Lily.

At the end was the former linen closet. The room that once belonged to sole boy of the family. Lincoln's room. Rita inhaled deeply through her nose before exhaling slowly. Rita, albeit hesitantly, approached her son's old room. She entered, closing the door behind herself. Weird, she knew it wasn't as big as her daughters' rooms, but she didn't think it was this small. Then again, she hardly ever really spent time in here, as opposed to just standing in the doorway.

Rita sat upon her Lincoln's old bed. Wow, even his bed was a little smaller than the girls'. Although, what it lacked in size, it more than made up for in comfort, the mattress having an amazing softness to it. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Rita saw Bun-Bun, Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, resting on one of the pillows. Rita reached out her arm, taking the toy into her hands. Looking into its plastic eyes, she had remembered when her son first got this thing. He was just a baby…

_[Flashback]_

Rita sat on the couch, her shirt lifted and her bra lowered with her breasts exposed. In her lap sat her infant son, Lincoln, who had his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. Rita was blushing a little at the tingle of feel her breasts suckled.

"Good baby. Drink mommy's milk so you can grow up big and strong" Rita said in a baby voice.

Lincoln withdrew his mouth from his mother's nipple, some milk running down her breast and his chin. The infant released a small belch, making Rita giggle a little. It was then that the front door opened, revealing Lynn Sr., Lincoln's father. The man walked in with his arms behind his back.

"Hey pal, I got you something" Lynn Sr. said, removing his arms from behind his back.

What Lincoln saw made his eyes widen in awe. It was a stuffed, white rabbit with a purple polo shirt. Lynn Sr. handed off the toy, the infant taking it into his hands.

"Aww. Daddy bought you a bunny" Rita said to her son.

"…Bun-Bun!" Lincoln hugged the stuffed animal close to his face.

_[End of Flashback]_

Rita stood, her eyes half-lidded with frown. "You were always Lincoln's favorite. You were always there for him, to comfort him" she said to the toy, giving it a small pet of its head.

Rita glanced at Lincoln's old dresser. She saw something resting on top of it, something with a towel draped over it. Rita grabbed the towel, removing it. What she saw, made her pupil dilate, tears welling up in her eyes. Rita placed a hand over her mouth. This was something that Lincoln made for her. Something that he wanted to show her so desperately. Something that he probably wanted to give to her before he…

Rita held the homemade project to her chest, falling to her knees as she wept. "Lincoln. Oh, Lincoln. My baby boy…" Rita sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

It had been a month since Lincoln died. It had pained Rita just thinking about him. All the moments she shared with him, all the mother-son bonding. The last conversation she had with him before his death was an argument. She could never apologize, never tell him how sorry she was. She could never tell him just how much she loved him. For the rest of her life, Rita would have to learn to cope with fact she'd never see her little boy again.

…Or would she?

Rita slowly lifted her head, her eyes widening as she remembered something from earlier. She stood back up, placing the project on top of the dresser, putting the towel back over it. Rita furrowed her brows in determination. She glanced at the homemade gift, giving a small nod before walking out the tiny room.

She knew what she was going to do. And what she was going to do had to be done…

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'm sure we all know what Rita's going to do. I probably could've cut that part with the bathroom, but I wanted this chapter to go on for a bit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters? Say it in a review or message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Resurrection

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. This chapter is the one we've all been waiting for. The chapter where our favorite white-haired boy is revived! Will he be the same as he was before he did, or will be completely different? Find out in this chapter.**

* * *

Lucy sat her bed, a vampire romance novel rested in her lap as she read. The goth girl was reading the part where the vampire was about to kiss their lover, when she heard a knock at her door. Lucy looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. The eight-year-old remained silent.

"Bring him back" Rita said plainly.

"Hm?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Your brother" Rita began, sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed, "Use that book of yours and bring him back"

Lucy's lips curved upward into a smile. She then reached under her pillow and pulled the Necronomicon out from it.

"I was hoping you'd agree to this. Are you sure you want to go through with it? Once we start, there's no going back" Lucy told her.

"Positive" Rita gave a confirming nod.

"Very well. But we're going to need a few things" Lucy said, "Some paint, a framed portrait of Lincoln, something with his DNA, and fire" she listed off the necessary items.

"Fire?" Rita narrowed her eyes, questioning that last item.

"It says it in the book" Lucy told her, Rita replied with an accepting shrug. "There's something I have to warn you about though. There's a drawback for resurrecting someone… and it's a bit one-sided"

"What is it?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

Lucy leaned forward, cupping a hand near her mother's ear. She whispered and what Rita heard made her eyes widen.

* * *

_**Royal Woods Mini Golf…**_

Royal Woods mini golf course. It was the place for people that didn't like playing regular golf or found it boring. It was a place where parents took their kids for a day of fun during the weekend. It was one of the many options people had to relax and forget their troubles. Well, _most_ people at least.

"Ok, Lori, you've literally got this. Just get past this obstacle and hope you'll get a hole in one" Lori told herself.

Lori was playing the windmill obstacle. She eyed the slow spinning blades. Lori swung her hips from side to side. She reeled her arms back while holding her golf club, and then swung her arms forward, hitting the golf ball and sending it flying. However, she put a bit too much power into her swing and it made the ball hit the top of the windmill.

"Ugh…" Lori gave a frustrated sigh.

Normally, Lori knew exactly how much power to put into her swing and all that other golf stuff. Lately though, she had been a bit off her game. Try as she might, Lori just couldn't forget about Lincoln, his death still fresh in her mind. She thought playing a few rounds of golf would help distract her from those thoughts, but it was no use. She hung her head, staring at the ground.

That's when Lori felt her phone vibrating in shorts. Pulling it out, she saw that she had gotten at text from her mother. Lori raised an eyebrow at what it said.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

* * *

_**Burpin' Burger…**_

Burpin' Burger, the town's local burger joint. It had some the best burgers around, some even saying it tasted better coming back up. In one of the booths sat the residential rocker of the Loud family. Luna leaned back in the booth, slumping a bit. That's when her girlfriend, Sam approached her.

"Hey Luna, I got our food" Sam said as she took a seat next to Luna, setting their food in front of themselves. They both got chili cheese fries.

"Thanks" Luna said, taking her fork and lifting some fries into her mouth.

Sam took a bite of her food. The blonde rocker glanced at her girlfriend. Luna's eyes were half-lidded, looking down as she picked at her food with her fork. Seeing her look like that made Sam look at with concern.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Mm…" Luna gave a small shrug.

"Thinking about Lincoln?" Sam asked.

Luna glanced at her girlfriend before replying with a small nod. The blonde-haired rocker had felt a tinge of sorrow for her significant other. Sam spread her arms towards Luna. Getting the message, Luna leaned, throwing her arms around Sam's neck as they held each other in a tight embrace.

"I… I just miss him so much. Linc was such an awesome little dude. He always helped me with my instruments" Luna said burying her face in the crook of Sam's neck, lightly inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I know. I know" Sam gently rubbed the brunette's back. "Believe me, if I ever lost Simon, I'd feel the same way you do now"

Since the day he was born, Luna had always loved hanging out with Lincoln. Sure, they had their differences when it came to personal interests, but they still got along pretty well. Like the time he helped her get money from their parents, or the time she made his first rock concert unforgettable. It pained her to know that the first concert she shared with her baby brother was also her last.

Luna remembered when Lincoln was little and would hurt himself, she'd sing a song to cheer him up. When he got older though, her singing to him happened less and less. And now that he was gone, she'd never be able to do that again. What she wouldn't give to sing to him just one… last… time.

Luna felt her phone vibrate in her skirt pocket. The brunette rocker pulled it out and saw it was a message from Lucy. She raised an eyebrow.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

* * *

_**Royal Woods Park…**_

The twins had decided to spend the day together at the park. They had gotten there using Lola's toy car. It was actually a pretty nice day to be at the park. Parents were pushing their kids on the swings or watching them play on the playground. The twins had decided to have a small picnic on the grass. Lola had brought the blanket, picnic basket and plastic dishes, while Lana had packed the food and drinks. Knowing what he girly twin liked, Lana had played it safe and packed several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, along with boxes of Hi-C punch.

"This is nice, isn't it? The two of us having a nice, relaxing picnic" Lola commented, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sure is" Lana replied, taking a sip of her juice. "Hey, look, a row of ducks!" she pointed at a family of ducks that were walking past them.

They saw the mother duck was a brown duck with a white collar. The water fowl had eleven ducklings, nearly twice as many as the normal amount a duck would have. All of her ducklings were yellowish in collar, except for one. The last one at the end was white in collar, making it different from its siblings. The twins gave an upset expression.

"Does that white duckling remind you of anyone?" Lana asked rhetorically.

"Yeah…" Lola hung her head.

The twins may have been polar opposites, but they did have a few things in common. One of those things being the fact that they missed their brother.

Lana had missed how he'd sometimes help her with her animals. Lincoln would take care of pets whenever he was at home and she was somewhere outside. When the school was going to digest frog, Lincoln agreed to help her to put a stop to it. They did the same with the poultry at Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet… although they did get in trouble for that one later. They did have their differences though. Like that she didn't like eating the peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches he liked, even though she liked to eat garbage, which everyone told her was far worse. There were also other things, but she couldn't remember any at the moment. Despite all of that though, she loved Lincoln and missed him dearly.

The same could be said for Lola. The pageant princess had more differences with their brother than her tomboy twin did. She and Lincoln didn't often see eye to eye, Lola often forcing him to do stuff through fear and rage. Lola was very intimidating toward the sole boy of the family. Granted, that could be said about Lola towards _all_ of her siblings, but still. Even though he had moments where he was slightly scared of the six-year-old, there were times he helped her as well. Times he helped her without her forcing him to, out of the kindness of his heart. Like when he often helped her with her pageants by being her coach, or the time he taught her to read and helped her read a whole book. Despite her bitchiness, she still loved and missed her brother just as much as her twin did.

That's when they felt their phones vibrate. Pulling them out, they saw it was a message from Lucy.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

"What does that mean?" twins asked in unison, looking at each other.

* * *

_**Royal Woods Gym…**_

The Royal Woods gym. The place where muscle-ripped meatheads (both regular and steroid-injected), scrawny people that were trying to gain muscle, and women that were being cautious about their health went to work out. Lynn was there, beating the crap out of a punching bag. Each punch was used to ease herself. She had been punching the bag since the moment she got here, to the point where her knuckles had turned white.

"Hey, kid, you done yet? There are other people that want to use the punching bag" a man said from behind her.

"I'll be done once my knuckles start to bleed!" Lynn replied with a yell. The man rolled his eyes and left.

Lynn growled as she delivered more punches to the bag. Each of the sisters dealt with the loss of their brother in their own way, and this was hers. She did cry at his funeral, but it was more on the inside. Kind of like the way you hang your head and stare the ground while breathing heavily through your nose. Sure, she had gotten a little better, but every once in a while, she found herself getting upset again.

In the past month, she had thought about the relationship she had with Lincoln. Looking back, she realized how much of a bully she had been to him. Ever since he was little, around Lisa's age. She picked on him, called him names, forced him to be her sparring partner against his will. Like the twins Lynn and Lincoln were polar opposites. Where Lynn was athletic and competitive, Lincoln was dorky and tended to avoid confrontation. Lynn had told herself that she did those things to him to toughen him up, only to realize that maybe it wasn't so helpful. He may not have been tough _physically _like her, but he was _spiritually_ and _emotionally_ which, now that she thought about it, were just as good.

Lynn gave the bag one, final punch, releasing a low sigh under her breath. Lincoln was getting through life just fine on his own. He didn't need his jock of an older sister hounding down on him just to make him physically imposing like her. It only took his death to make her realize that. The athletic girl hung her head, pressing it against the bag as she released a low, weak sob. She sniffled and for the first time in who knows how long, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Linc…" Lynn muttered her brother's name under her breath.

That's when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a message from Lucy.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

* * *

_**Flip's Food and Fuel…**_

"Thanks, Flip" Lisa said as she and Darcy left the convenience story, a frost beverage in one hand a bag of chips in the other. "Thanks for coming with me today, Darcy"

"No problem. It's always nice when I get to spend time with my best friend" Darcy replied.

Lisa smiled at that. When they first met, she only saw Darcy out to get a higher grade in social studies, but that changed when Darcy taught her the importance of friendship. Now though, the two were practically best friends. Darcy was probably Lisa's only friend that was a normal kid and not a super genius like her. It was a good pace for her since it provided her with the challenges of being a normal kid. Seriously, being a normal kid can be hard someone as smart as her. Nevertheless, she was able to pull it off thanks to Darcy.

However, their friendship didn't prepare her for losing her brother. Sure, she may've been a scientist, and death was normal for her and she didn't often give into emotions such a sadness. But the loss of a loved one had brought that emotion out, pinging at her heart. At Lincoln's funeral, she cried just much as her sisters did.

Though she'd never admit it, she was very fond of her sole male sibling. He was one of the few people that willing helped her with her science projects. Granted, he refused to ever be a guinea pig in the physical portion of the projects, but he was still the for her. Despite being allowed to handle dangerous chemicals such as uranium and plutonium, she was forbidden to use a butter knife to make a sandwich. Lisa was ok with that though since liked the way her brother used to make them for her. Peanut butter and jelly with the crust cut of and cut into isosceles triangles.

She could've created a clone or gone back in time to prevent his death from happening in the first place, but that would only complicate things. Plus, she didn't have the machines to do those things at the moment anyway. It was then she felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She pulled it out, seeing a text from morbid female older sibling.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

"Urgent?" Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, Darcy, but I've got to get going. Shall we continue this tomorrow?" she offered her friend.

"Sure" Darcy replied with a small smile.

The four-year-old nodded and the two friends went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Royal Woods Movie Theater…**_

"Well, that movie sucked" Benny said as he and Luan exited the movie theater. "The original was so much better. Why does Disney keep making crappy live action remakes of its classic animated movies?" he asked.

Luan replied with a small shrug.

The couple had gone to go see a live action remake of the Disney movie _The Princess and the Frog_. As Benny said, it completely sucked. That could be said about most of the live action remakes Disney had been releasing lately. The only good ones were the _Maleficent_ movies. Benny then heard a sniffle. He turned his head, seeing Luan with tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Luan?" Benny asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Nothing, it's just… when the firefly died, it reminded me of Lincoln" Luan told him.

"Oh…" Benny gazed down with guilt.

"Did I ever tell you the time he took a ton of pranks for his friend Ronnie Anne?" Luan began, "He knew she'd get pranked, but he took all of them for her. But it was me that invited her over since it was part of my prank for her to throw a pie in his face"

"That's a little mean" Benny replied.

"Don't worry, joke was on me since I ended up being hit with a pie instead" Luan reassured him.

Luan had remembered all the pranks she pulled on the white-haired boy over the years. Some harmless, some not so harmless. She also remembered when he agreed to be her assistant after her sisters failed at it. Even though she pranked him so many times, he still agreed to help her. The cake she got afterwards might've helped a bit though.

She remembered the other stuff she did with him, too. Like Luna, whenever Lincoln was sad, Luan would also tell him a joke or do something comedic to cheer him up and make him laugh. Hearing his laughter had always put a smile upon her face. However, once his funeral rolled around, it was a sign that she'd never hear that laugh again… except in home videos. Luan found herself hugging Benny, burying her face in her boyfriend's chest as she wept.

"I miss him, Benny" Luan cried.

"It's ok. I'm here" the boy affectionately stroked his girlfriend's hair. "I felt the same way when my grandma died. It's hard, but it'll get better with time" he told her.

Luan sniffled again. She looked at Benny and gave a small smile, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The couple held each other once more. That's when Luan's phone vibrated. Looking at it she found that she got a text from Lucy earlier.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

* * *

_**Royal Woods Mall…**_

The mall. The place where teens went to hangout with their friends and get away from their parents. The place where teens blew off all their money to buy new clothes or the latest technological trends. It was also where the second oldest Loud sibling, Leni worked. More specifically at the clothing store. The blonde fashionista had an elbow on the counter, her cheek rested in her hand as she drew a circle with her finger on the other.

"Hey, Leni" a voice called. She gazed the right to see her co-worker, Fiona standing next to her. "Since Miguel's out sick, you want to go to the Chinese restaurant and get something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. You can go ahead without me" Leni sadly replied.

Fiona frowned. She looked at her friend with sympathy.

"I know you miss him. If I'm being honest, even though I didn't know him that well, I thought he was kind of cute for a kid" Fiona placed a hand on Leni's should, making the blonde look up at her, "If you ever need to talk, just let me know" she told her, sympathy in her voice.

Leni watched as Fiona left for her lunch break. The blonde girl sighed. She pulled out her phone and went to the app with all the photos, choosing the file she labeled _Linky and I_. There were dozens of photos, most of them involving her holding Lincoln in some way. That orange polo, that chipped tooth, that cute white hair. She'd never any of those things again except in photos, videos, and in her dreams.

Aside from Luna, Leni had always been close to the white-haired boy. When he was little and had a nightmare, she'd always let him sleep in her bed or she come in his room and sleep in his. She knew it made him feel comfortable, made him feel safe. Leni sometimes even went as far as kissing his forehead and holding him through the night. And in the morning, he'd always appreciate it.

Lincoln would even help her sometimes. There was the time he helped her try to get her driver's license by speaking Leni. Although, she thought there was a country named after her… and still does. There was also the time she helped get her job back after she was falsely accused of stealing scarfs from the rack. Turns out it was her boss' son that did it. Leni was so grateful towards him on both those occasions.

Lincoln was always there to help out his sisters. Her little Linky. The brother she loved so much, now gone. Leni sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She heard a dinging sound go off from her phone. It had been a text from Lucy.

_**Lucy:**__ Come home A.S.A.P., it's urgent._

Leni blinked and looked at the time on her phone. Luckily for her, her shift was about to end in a few minutes.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"There, that should do it" Lucy said, having finished what she had done. "The others should be here any moment" she told her mother.

Rita and Lucy were in the backyard in preparation for the spell. Lucy had drawn the symbol from the book onto the grass using white paint. They had also gotten a sample of Lincoln's DNA in the form of one of his shirts, a framed photo of Lincoln, and some matches for the fire.

"Are you sure _you_ want to be the one that casts the spell? I told you the consequences of using this spell" Lucy looked at her mother.

"I'm sure. If anyone should bring Lincoln back, it's his mother" Rita replied, running a hand through her daughter's hair.

"Hey Rita" a voice greeted the matriarch. They looked towards the backyard door to see Pop-Pop along with Myrtle.

"Hi Dad, Myrtle" Rita greeted the elderly couple.

"Alright, Lucy, What's this about?" Lynn asked as she and the other girls, along with their father, came out into the backyard.

"Yeah, I've got to cook dinner in a few moments" Lynn Sr. chimed in, holding Lily in his arms.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I can tell what we're up to" Lucy said, her and Rita smiling. "We're going to bring Lincoln back" she told them.

The others looked between each other, and then at Lucy. There was a short pause.

"That's not funny, Lucy" Luan narrowed her eyes at the girl, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, not cool, bra" Luna added, giving the same expression as her comedic sister.

"Sweetie, I know you miss your brother. We all do. But… you can't bring the dead back to life" Lynn Sr. told his daughter calmly.

"Actually, Lynn, you should hear her out. Show them, Lucy" Rita looked at her daughter.

Lucy pulled out her phone. She walked up to the others and showed them the video that she showed Rita earlier. When it was done, most of them were either amazed or confused.

"This book will be able to bring Lincoln back" Lucy said, holding the black book.

The remaining family members looked between each other again. As much as they wanted to question Lucy, they also knew she was usually right when it came to the supernatural. Like the time she read their fortunes on their trip to the geyser. Plus, they just saw her fuse two stuffed animal together via video. Besides, if Lisa, a four year old girl could crack time travel then Lucy bringing someone back from the dead wasn't out of the realm of possibility. The family nodded.

"Alright, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt" Lynn Sr. said, smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, cast this little spell of yours. Bring our brother back" Lori encouraged.

"Thanks. But I'm not the one that's going to be casting the spell. Mom is" Lucy said, gesturing towards the woman beside her.

"Huh, wasn't expecting that" Lynn said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to _spell_ it out to me. Haha! Get it?" Luan joked, the others groaning while rolling their eyes.

"Alright, all we have to do is—"

"Wait!" Leni shouted, cutting Lucy off. "Hold on a second. If we're bringing Linky back then I need to change my outfit. I can't let him see me like this!" she said as she ran back into the house.

The family waited for the second oldest child to change. A few moments later, Leni had come back wearing a different outfit. She now wore a seafoam green polo shirt with three buttons running down from the collar to her chest. All three buttons were down, revealing a bit of cleavage from her large breasts. Below that, she wore a black miniskirt, along with black stilettoes. In her hair was a pink headband that rested on the top of her head. It had all been completed by a silver, heart-shaped necklace.

"Ok, now I'm totes ready" Leni said, running the back of her hand through her hair. "Now, bring Linky back"

"…As I was saying" Lucy turned her attention to the symbol on the ground, "Mom's going to be casting the spell. All we need is a sample of Lincoln's DNA…" she grabbed the boy's orange polo shirt, tossing it in the center of the symbol, "A framed photo of Lincoln…" she placed the framed photo near the back of the symbol, "And fire…" Lucy concluded, taking out the pack of matches.

The eight-year-old took one of the sticks, striking it along the back. With the match's flame lit, she tossed it onto Lincoln's old shirt, setting it ablaze. The fire spread, forming into the shape of the symbol. After a few seconds, the flames died down until they were nothing but glowing embers. The colors of the embers changed from orange to white.

"Alright, cast the spell, Mom" Lucy looked at her mother, who nodded.

Rita held out her hands towards the glowing symbol.

"For thou who sleeps in stone and clay, heed this call. Rise up and obey. Trek on through the mortal door. Assemble flesh and walk once more" Rita chanted, causing the white flames to change to lime green.

"So, what now?" Lori asked.

"It takes a minute, but the embers should change color" Lucy told her as she read the book. "If they turn golden yellow, then Lincoln's soul is in heaven. If they turn cerulean blue, he's in purgatory, a plane of existence between heaven and hell. And they turn red then… well, you know" Lucy explained, closing the book.

Everyone turned their attention to the embers. Within a few seconds, the embers changed color once again. They had gone from green to bright red. The embers shot a pillar of light into the sky, glowing brighter.

"Oh, dear. If it's glowing red then our grandbaby's in—"

Myrtle was cut off when the pillar of light condensed until it dissipated into nothing. The embers of the flame had turned to ash. In the center of the symbol stood a single figure, their arms folded and their eyes closed. Everyone stood in awe, shocked at who it was. It was Lincoln. Except he looked… different.

No longer did he wear his usual outfit. Instead, he now wore a purple shirt underneath a zipped up, hooded black vest. On his legs were black jeans with chains on the side, a belt with a silver skull buckle around his waist. On his legs were a pair of purple boots with black soles. On his arms were fingerless gloves that stopped halfway up his forearms, several straps running up it. Strapped to his back was a sword. His eyelids were black, as if he were wearing eyeshadow.

But was most surprising of all was his hair. Instead of being the white they had all grown so accustomed to and loved, it was now pitch black. While he still had his signature cowlick, the rest of his hair had more of a windblown style to it.

***Crack*** Lincoln tilted his head to the left, popping his neck. ***Crack*** he tilted his head in the opposite direction, popping it again. The boy slowly opened his eyes, which retained their blue color. He unfolded his arms, looking at his hands as he curled his fingers in and out. Was he really back in the living world? Last he checked, he was in—

*Ahem* someone cleared their throat, getting his attention. He turned his head to see his family. His grandparents, his sisters, his father and his…

"Hi, sweetie" Rita nervously greeted her newly resurrected son.

Despite the nervousness, Rita was happy to see her baby again. Lincoln on the hand, felt differently, evident by the glare he was shooting at her. He narrowed his eyes, his irises changing from blue to red…

Lightning gleaming though them.

* * *

**And there you have it, Lincoln's revived, back from the dead. Yeah, I think we all know where his soul went after he died. I could've had his soul go to heaven, but then this story would've been WAY short. Plus, if he went to heaven, there wouldn't be much of a conflict and where's the fun in that? Besides, there's a reason I sent his soul to hell, which will be revealed in the next chapter… maybe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Any guess on why Lincoln's soul went to hell?**

**Oh, and Geo, those you gave me will be used in the next chapter. And if any of you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, feel free to say it in a review or message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. Together Again

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hi, sweetie" Rita nervously greeted her newly revived son. "It's nice to see you again…"

Lincoln released a low growl under his breath, a somewhat angry glare towards the matriarch, his fists clenched. The color of his eyes had gone from blue to red, a quick surge of red lightning running within them. That part had gone unnoticed by Rita due to Lincoln quickly changing his demeanor. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose, and then slowly exhaling through his mouth. He opened his eyes, his irises returning to their normal color.

Rather than reply to his mother's greeting with one of his own, Lincoln instead turned to the rest of his family. They were all there. From his grandparents, to his father, to his ten sisters. He saw the expressions on their faces. They all had their jaws dropped, as if in shock. Except for Lucy, she had more of a cocky expression upon her face.

"Oh, my god…" Lori began.

"Lucy wasn't kidding…" Lola said.

"He's really back…" Luna said.

"What's wrong? You look like you've all seen a ghost" Lincoln spoke his first words upon revival.

"LINKY!" Leni eagerly ran up to him.

The ditzy scooped her brother up in her arms in a tight hug. She then began assaulting his face with a barrage of kisses, making him chuckle.

"I missed you SO much" Leni told him before nuzzling her cheek against his. "My little Linky…" she whispered with joy.

"We all missed you, bro" Luna said as she and the rest of the family walked up to him, ruffling his now black hair.

"Thanks. Uh, how is it that I'm back anyway?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With Lucy's weird spellbook" Lola gestured to the goth girl who held up the black book.

Lincoln eyed the book in question. It didn't take long for him to realize that the book was none other than the Necronomicon. It was a book of spells containing magic of good, evil and everything in between. He had heard stories about the book, but he didn't think it actually existed. And yet, it was the very thing that brought him back to life.

"But I'm only partially to thank. Mom's the one that brought you back" Lucy informed him.

Lincoln turned his head to the side to see his mother smiling at him. "I see…" he said in a low voice.

"Lucy said when the symbol glowed red, it'd mean you were you in hell" Luan said.

"Yeah, just what did you go to hell for?" Lynn asked.

"Uhh…" Lincoln was at a loss for words.

_[Flashback]_

Lincoln lied on his back in his bed. Leni laid on top, straddling him, his face in her hands as they made out, her breasts smooshed against his chest. After about a minute, Leni broke the kiss, salvia connecting her and her brother's tongues. The older girl smiled seductively.

"Have you ever seen a girl's breasts before?" Leni asked, running her fingers through her brother's soft, snow white hair. Lincoln replied with a shake of his head. "Well, you're about to" she told him.

Leni sat up. She moved her hands to the top of her dress, lowering it. Out popped her large breasts, hardened, pink nipples mounting both of them. Lincoln was left to stare in awe, a red blush crossing his face.

_[End of Flashback]_

"Let's just say I had a little forbidden fun. Leni, you can put me down now" Lincoln said to his second oldest sister, to which she obliged. "Anyway, it's great to be back"

Lincoln's stomach then growled.

"I guess your stomach's glad to be back, too" Lynn Sr. half-joked. "Just in time, too. I was just about to cook dinner"

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the dinner table. Tonight, Lynn Sr. was serving up his famous lasagna with a side of mac n' cheese bites. Leni sat next to Lincoln on his left. Lincoln himself sat at the edge of the table where his parents sat.

"I think someone wants to sit next to her big brother" Rita said in a baby voice as she held Lily in her arms.

Rita was ready to set the baby in her highchair. Lily looked at her brother. For some reason, gazing into Lincoln's eyes made her little heart race. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry.

"Aww. It's ok, Lily" Lincoln stood up, reaching out to his baby sister.

"NO!" lily wailed, clinging to her mother for dear life.

"Shh. It's ok, sweetie" Rita said in a soothing voice as she rubbed her daughter's back.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. The resurrected eleven-year-old grabbed his plate and walked over to Lori, who was sitting next to Leni on her right. He tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention. He pointed at the empty seat, silently telling her to switch places. Giving a nod, Lori took her plate and stood up, walking over and sitting where her brother sat. Lily instantly stopped crying. Lincoln sat in Lori's seat, right between Leni and Luna. The black-haired boy popped one of his mac and cheese bites into his mouth.

"So, Lincoln, did you meet any famous people while you were in the afterlife?" Myrtle asked.

"Not really" Lincoln replied with a shrug, "Not unless you count dictators like Hitler and Saddam, or terrorists like Osama Bin Laden. Which I don't" he added.

"So, where'd you get the outfit? It's so cool" Leni asked.

"I bought it. Yeah, believe it or not, they use money in hell" Lincoln said, popping another mac and cheese bite into his mouth.

"And the hair?" Leni ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Actually, I'm not sure what's up with that. I like it though" Lincoln said.

"Forget the clothes and hair. Where'd you get that sword?" Lana asked with interest, pointing at the weapon strapped to her brother's back.

"Got it from a blacksmith" Lincoln said, shrugging a shoulder.

They then heard growling. Looking over his shoulder, Lincoln saw the family dog, Charles along with Cliff, Geo and Walt. Lincoln turned and reached out to pet the pooch, only for Charles to step back with a back with a growl. The other pets made their various noises of anger as well.

"What's wrong with you furry dudes? It's Lincoln, you know who he is" Luna said, a hand upon her brother's shoulder.

Lincoln turned back to his meal, scooping a few more bites of lasagna into his mouth. His eyes subtly went from blue to red, and then back again. The rest of dinner was pretty much silent after that.

* * *

Once dinner was done, it was time to get ready for bed. Lincoln was the first one to head upstairs, having received a hug from his grandparents before they left. The boy opened his bedroom door, entering his old room. Everything was just the way he left it, albeit a bit tidier. He figured his mom must've cleaned up in her sometime after his death. His mother…

Lincoln turned his head to the left, seeing the project he made for her. It still had the towel draped over it. "_She never looked at it, even after I died…_" Lincoln thought, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his fists. "Why did I even bother?" he asked himself with a sigh. "Hey Lucy" he greeted his gothic sister, not even needing to turn around.

"Hey Lincoln, I wanted to asked you a few questions regarding the afterlife" Lucy said while closing the door.

"I had a feeling you would" Lincoln turned to her, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"For starters, what was dying like?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it all depends on how you die" Lincoln began crossing his arms, "If it's a slow, painful death, it's kind of like passing out after being exhausted while feeling pain throughout your body. Except you don't wake up alive" Lincoln explained the first kind of death, "If it's a quick, painful death like mine, then it's like being knocked unconscious. You'll feel pain, but it's brief" he informed her of the second kind.

"I had a feeling" Lucy said, "Speaking of your death, what was it like getting struck by lightning?" she asked.

"Have you ever been tasered? It's like that except several thousand times more painful. I have the burn mark to prove it" Lincoln told her.

Lincoln unzipped his vest, lifting up his shirt. He revealed his chest, which had third degree burns from one side to the next. Only his nipples remained undamaged.

"Whoa…" Lucy looked at her brother's burnt chest.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell" Lincoln lowered his shirt.

"Speaking of which, what was it like?" Lucy asked.

"Well, it's not like how it's described in a certain religious black book, that's for sure" Lincoln leaned against his dresser. "Hell works more like the Dark Souls series. Kill demons and collect their souls" he told her.

"Did you kill any?" Lucy asked with some interest.

"Some" Lincoln replied with a small shrug. "They say if you collect a thousand souls and present them to the ruler of Hell, you can ask to be reincarnated" he added.

"Wicked" Lucy smiled

"Yeah, you're telling me. If had collected enough souls, I would've asked to be reincarnated in the Dragon Ball universe and be reborn as a Saiyan" Lincoln said.

"Since you brought up the subject of souls, there might be a reason Lily cried and the animals growled when they saw you…" Lucy began.

"My soul was corrupted while was in hell" Lincoln said, knowing what his sister was about to say.

"Yes…" Lucy said, hanging her head. "They say babies and animals can sense dark spirits. I'm sorry, big brother" she placed a sympathetic hand upon the resurrected boy's shoulder.

"Don't be. I mean, there were _some_ advantages for my soul being sent to hell" Lincoln said.

"Like what?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Hmph. I'll tell you tomorrow" Lincoln replied with a smirk.

"Very well. I'm heading to bed anyway. That'll give me enough time to come up with your new backstory" Lucy said as she made her way towards the door. She then looked over her shoulder with a smile, "It's great to have you back with us, Lincoln" she told him before leaving his room.

When he was alone, Lincoln unstrapped his sword, placing it against the wall between his bed and dresser. He then removed his clothes until he was in nothing but his shirt and underwear. That's when he heard another knock at his door. Looking over his shoulder, Lincoln saw that it was his second oldest sister, Leni, a pillow hugged to her chest.

"Hi Linky" Leni greeted her revived brother.

"Uh, hey Leni, what's up?" Lincoln greeted her back.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could spend the night with you" Leni said, rubbing her bare foot against her inner ankle.

"Uhh…" Lincoln was unsure of how to respond.

"It's been a while…" Leni approached him, "And I missed being with my little Linky" she told him. "Plus, when was the last time we had one of our little sleepovers?"

"When I was nine" Lincoln told her.

"Well, why not have one right now?" Leni said, getting on her knees, running her fingers through his black hair.

"Well, I…" Lincoln started, before Leni put her pillow on the bed, the boy catching a glimpse of his sister's cleavage, "Leni, are you only wearing underwear?" he asked

"Mm-hm" Leni replied with a nod. "You're not the only one in this family that sleeps in their underwear" she said with half-lidded eyes.

Lincoln saw that his second oldest sister was wearing a black bra, along with matching panties. She still wore the heart shaped necklace from earlier. The eleven-year-old remembered when he had gotten it for Leni for her birthday.

"I'm surprised you're wearing this. I thought you only wore it on special occasions?" Lincoln touched the silver heart that dangled from Leni's neck.

"I do. You coming back to life was definitely a special occasion" Leni said, tapping Lincoln's nose with her finger.

Lincoln smiled. "Alright, I guess you can spend the night with me" he said with an accepting shrug.

"Yay!" Leni stood, pulling Lincoln to a tight embrace, hugging his face between her breasts.

Leni then broke the hug. She took her pillow and placed it at the head of the bed. She hopped into bed, draping the covers over herself. Lincoln then got in after his sister. Leni leaned in, planting a kiss upon his cheek.

"Good night, Linky" Leni said.

"Good night, Leni" Lincoln replied.

Leni put her night mask on, turning to her left as she fell asleep. Lincoln gave a small shrug before gazing up at the ceiling. A light smile formed across Lincoln's face. Out of all his older sisters, Leni had always been the one that spent the night with him. Out of all his sisters, she was the one that showed him the most affection. But will she still love him once the family finds out his secret.

Lincoln looked at his right arm. Red lightning surged around it before dissipating upon reaching his hand. Lincoln sighed, turning to his right as he drifted off to sleep. His first day back to the realm of the living. He never thought he'd get a second chance at life. Would his life be the same as before? Or would his corrupted soul change him for the worse? Only time would tell.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Lincoln's soul is corrupted, kind of like when Raiden purified the ginseng after the fight with Shinnok… or when he sacrificed himself against Onaga if you want to go by the original MK timeline. Point is, there's no way Lincoln came back from death and DIDN'T have any side effects. **

**Given that flashback he had, I think we all know what he went to hell for. It was either that or have him burn down a church. Yeah, I think the former would be easier to write. Plus, less of a chance of Lincoln getting caught… well, more or less.**

**If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Identity

**Hey, here's chapter 6 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

Hell was a lot different than what Lincoln had read a certain religious black book. There were no plains of fire everywhere like shown is adult cartoons that depicted what this place looked like. Upon dying, he entered purgatory, where they informed him where he was going and why. In his defense, sleeping with his sister was worth it. He quickly found out though that there were several demons, as well as a demon king that ruled over all of Hell. Whenever a demon was slain, it would respawn sometime later. The one that slayed said demon had the option of collecting its soul. Speaking of which…

***ROAR*** A demon with a snake body screamed in pain as it felt a sword impaled through its chest. The sword was quickly withdrawn from its chest before being swung, slicing its head clean off its shoulders. The demon's head fell to the ground, along with its body, both of which were left in pool of purple blood. The demon quickly vanished, leaving a greenish orb behind.

"Yet another demon slain by yours truly" Lincoln said, swinging his sword, removing the blood from it.

The black-haired boy held the blade in his hand, the flat side of the weapon in his palm. The grip of the hilt was black, the pommel, cross-guard and rain-guard all being gold. The blade was a chrome silver, the edges and point of it being razor sharp. Engraved in gold on the fuller of the blade were seven symbols, each with its own meaning. Lincoln then twirled the weapon in his fingers before retracting it back into its scabbard.

The boy pulled out a silver amulet with a blue gem in the middle, which absorbed the demon's soul into it. The gem within it glowed green for moment before returning to its original color. Lincoln smirked as he looked at the amulet. His victory wouldn't last long though. He soon heard several growls coming from beside him. Turning his head to the left, he saw three more of the same demon that he had just slain.

"Oh, so you guys want some, too, huh?" Lincoln asked, his eyes turning red with lightning gleaming in them. Lightning surged around his arms as well. The demons replied with hisses. "Alright, bring it on!"

Lincoln held his sword in both hands, charging at the serpentine-like demons. The boy gave a war cry as he leaped into the air, and firing powerful bolts of lightning from his hands.

* * *

Lincoln's eyes shot open, the boy jolting awake. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He saw that he was looking up at a ceiling. He turned his head to the right, seeing a rather familiar dresser. He also saw the various thing that were on and above it. It didn't take him long for him to realize he was in his bedroom. Was he really back though? Or was this all a dream?

Soon though, he found himself being pulled towards something. He felt something warm wrapped around him, like a pair of arms. He felt something soft, squishy and fleshy pressed against the side of his face. Turning his head to the left, Lincoln saw a pair of large breasts in front of him, covered up by a black bra. Wait, was he in bed with a woman? Lincoln then found his head pulled deeper into the woman's chest, his face buried within her cleavage.

"Mm. Linky…" Lincoln heard the woman mutter.

There were only a few people that ever called him by that nickname. Lincoln looked up from the woman's breasts and saw a familiar face. That long, blonde hair. That beautiful face. That soft, pretty skin. It was Leni. Last he checked, no one in his family had died recently. So, this was real.

"_I'm alive. I'm really alive…_" Lincoln thought. "_And if Leni's here, asleep in my bed, then that means I can…_" he tilted his head down to Leni's chest.

A smile formed across Lincoln's face. He raised his hands, placing them upon his sister's chest. He gave her breasts a firm squeeze, the fleshy orbs full in his hands as he massaged them in small circles. Lincoln then heard a small moan release from Leni. He tilted his head upward.

The blonde girl stirred awake. Leni lifted her night mask, groaning as her eyes fluttered open. She looked down to see a familiar face staring up at her. Leni's eyes widened.

"AHH! Zombie!" Leni screamed, pushing the black-haired boy as she backed up against the wall.

"No, Leni, it's me. Lincoln" Lincoln sat up, smiling at his sister.

"…Lincoln?" Leni repeated. She reached out, placing her and on top of his head. She ran it down the side, raking her fingers through his black hair. "It IS you…" she muttered under her breath. "I thought I was dreaming when Lucy said we were bringing you back" Leni said, cupping the boy's cheeks in both her hands.

"I know what you mean. But here I am, in the flesh" Lincoln told her.

A smile formed upon Leni's face, tears welling up in her eyes. She pulled him in towards her. She planted a kiss upon his forehead before hugging his face between her breasts. Leni felt Lincoln wrapped his arms wrap around her waist. She hummed as she felt the air from her brother's nostrils puff against her chest.

"I missed you. I missed our special hugs" Leni asked, petting the boy's head. "Do you like it when we hug like this, Linky?"

Lincoln's lips curled up into a smirk. Out of all his older sisters, Leni was always the most affectionate towards him. Out of all his sisters in general, Leni was the sweetest. In his opinion, she had always given him the best hugs.

"Heh. Yeah, it's nice" Lincoln said, nuzzling her breasts.

"Want to know how to make it even better?" Leni asked, Lincoln looking up at her.

Leni reached behind her back, undoing her bra. She removed the article of clothing from her body and tossed it aside. She wrapped her arms around her brother once more. She held him tighter, burying his head deeper into her chest.

"Better?" Leni asked, resting her chin on top of Lincoln's head.

"Mm-hm. Much better" Lincoln replied, nuzzling his sister's firm breasts, feeling the warmth radiating from them.

He then looked up at Leni, his sister looking down at him, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes. They both leaned in, closed their eyes and shared a deep kiss.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Lucy asked, she and Lincoln standing in front of the rest of the family who sat on the couch.

"Mm-hm" the others nodded in confirmation.

"I've even got Pop-Pop and Myrtle on face cam" Lori added, the elderly couple waving on her laptop.

"Excellent. So, I've called you hear to discuss Lincoln" Lucy said.

"What's there to discuss? He's already been revived" Lynn spoke.

"Yes, but we still need to discuss the consequences of resurrecting him" Lucy replied. "Mom, you know how you're the one that used the spell to bring Lincoln back?"

"Yeah?" Rita raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you remember, I told you there was a one-sided drawback to it. The first thing being that the souls of the one that casted the spell and the one that was revived are bound to each other" Lucy said.

"Wait. Are you saying Mom's soul is connected to Lincoln's?" Lori asked.

"Spiritually speaking, yes" Lucy said with a nod, "And it's one-sided due to the fact that if Mom dies, nothing will happen. But if Lincoln dies again then…" she paused for a moment.

"Then what, dear?" Myrtle asked over the camera.

"If Lincoln dies again… then so does Mom" Lucy told them, everyone except Lincoln and herself gasping.

"So, you're saying Mom's life literally depends on Lincoln?" Lori asked.

Lucy replied with a confirming nod. Rita turned her attention to Lincoln, who had his arms crossed, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

"That being said, Lincoln's going to need a new backstory. New life, new Lincoln" Lucy said. "Luckily, I came up with one last night"

"Alright, let's hear it, Luce" Luna said.

"Lincoln here is our cousin who's come to live with us after his dad, Dad's brother, was sent to prison for making and dealing drugs" Lucy explained.

"What kind of—"

"Meth and cocaine" Lucy cut Lynn off midsentence.

"Wait, why does it have to be _my _side of the family?" Lynn Sr. asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We hardly ever see your side of the family, so it's easier that way. Less suspicious" Lucy replied.

"Hm. I guess it could work" Lynn Sr. shrugged. "But a drug dealer?"

"Well, it's better than being a murderer" Albert commented from the computer.

"The dude's going need a new name, too" Luna chimed in.

"Yeah. We know he's Lincoln, but what if he runs into someone we know?" Luan asked.

"I've thought of that, too" Lucy said, "When we're alone, we call him Lincoln. But when we're out in public, we call him—"

"Raiden" Lincoln interrupted her.

"What?" Lucy turned to her brother.

"My cover name. It's Raiden" Lincoln told them.

"Raiden? Why that?" Lola asked with confusion.

"Reasons. You may call me Ray for short" Lincoln said.

"Ray Loud. That has a nice ring to it" Lynn Sr. said, a smirk crossing his face.

Lincoln gave an agreeing nod. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning his head towards his gothic younger sister. He saw her glance her head towards the family, and then back at him. He remembered the conversation he had with Lucy last night. Lincoln sighed under his breath.

"You know, guys, Hell wasn't that bad. In fact, it had some advantages" Lincoln told them.

"Like what, Linky?" Leni asked.

"Lynn, could you step forward, please?" Lincoln asked his athletic sister.

The fifth oldest sister gave a shrug, hopping of one of the arms of the couch as she approached her brother.

"Now, try to punch me in the face" Lincoln told her.

There was a short pause. It didn't take long before everyone, except Lucy and Rita, burst into a fit of laughter. After a minute, the laughter soon died down. Lynn wiped a tear from her eye.

"Are you serious? You actually _want_ me to hit you? You know how much I work out" Lynn said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Give me your best shot" Lincoln replied with a smirk, crossing him arms behind his back.

Lynn rolled her eyes with a shrug. The athletic girl clenched her hands into a tight fist. Reeling her arm back, she quickly shot it forward. Lincoln titled his head to the side, dodging her punch. The boy then lunged forward, throwing a punch of his own into Lynn's stomach. He had punched her hard enough to where she hacked up spit, the wind being knocked out of her. Lincoln crouched, swinging his leg and sweeping under Lynn's feet, causing her to trip and fall onto her back. He then held his sister down by stepping on her chest, a smug smirk crossing his face.

"What… the… hell?" Lynn said between inhales of breaths.

"Exactly" Lincoln said. "I trained and learned how to fight while was in Hell"

"That should have been evident by the fact that you carry a sword" Lisa commented, adjusting her glasses.

"Ooh, can we see it?" Lana asked, excitedly.

"Uh, no" Lincoln told her flatly with a deadpanned expression. "Now, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the garage" he said.

The boy shot his mother a quick glance before exiting the living room. This made Rita give a worried expression.

"Lynn, I'm a little concerned about Lincoln. Do you think he might hate me?" Rita asked her husband.

"Nah. He just came back from the dead, so he's probably just a bit on edge. Give him time, he'll come around" Lynn Sr. told her, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manor.

"I sure hope you're right…" Rita said, looking in the direction her son had walked in.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Do the runes on Lincoln's sword mean anything, or are they just for show? How bad will the corruption of Lincoln's soul get? Does Lincoln hate Rita? These questions will be answered in future chapters.**

**Speaking of which, if you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. A Grave Meeting

**Hey, here's the next chapter of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. We might see a bit of Lincoln's corrupted side in this chapter. Maybe. Either way, let's see how this chapter plays out.**

* * *

Lincoln was in the garage, examining the blue bike in front of him. It was the bike that was passed down to him by Lynn. The bike he had always ridden before his death. To him, it still looked kind of cool for a kid's bike. However, given the stuff he's seen in Hell, he figured it could use a bit of a tune up. That's when he felt a presence.

"Hey Lucy" Lincoln greeted without turning his body.

"Hey Lincoln. How'd you know it was me?" Lucy asked as she approached her brother.

"When I was in hell, I gained the ability to sense someone's movements through the electricity in their body and in the air" Lincoln told her. "It's kind of like a sixth sense. Like how a shark can detect stuff swimming in the water" he added.

"I see" Lucy said. "Hey, are you busy?" she asked

"Not really. Why?" Lincoln asked back.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come join me at today's meeting of the young morticians club" Lucy offered.

"That club where you and the other goth kids meet and talk about death and stuff? I thought that was just a school thing?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we're a club in general" Lucy replied. "So, will you join me?" she asked again.

"I'm good. But I'll drop you off if that's ok with you" Lincoln offered.

"On your bike?" Lucy asked rather skeptically.

"Sort of. Can you keep a secret?" Lincoln asked, Lucy replying with a nod. "You're not the only one that's into magic"

Lincoln raised his right arm, a black aura surrounding it as he aimed it at the bike. Suddenly, the shadows within the garage began to move towards the bike before engulfing it in complete darkness. It then started to change shape. The bicycle grew to twice its size, becoming bulkier and more metallic, its wheels becoming thicker as well. The shadows then removed themselves from the object, retreating where they once were.

The object in question had gone from a simple children's bike to a badass motorcycle. It was a black sports bike with silver trims. On the front was a metallic ram's skull while the tail end had small blades on the side. Within the spokes of the wheels were small spikes, the front wheel being connected to the rest of the bike by a thick chain. It all came together to give it that edgy, demonic sort of look.

"Whoa…" Lucy said at a loss for words.

"Shadowcery" Lincoln smirked.

"Where did you learn that?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later" Lincoln said. "Did you tell the others where you were going?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. I told Mom" Lucy told him.

Lincoln growled under his breath before sighing. He then approached the hellish-looking motorized vehicle, swinging a leg over as he sat upon it. It had been designed so that he could plant his feet on the footing, as well as reach the handlebars which were made from ram skull's horns. Lincoln looked at his younger sister and gestured his head for her to hop on. The goth girl got on the vehicle, sitting behind her brother. She placed her hands firmly on his sides, blushing at the feeling of his hard abs.

"Now, for something that'll make this thing extra cool…" Lincoln began.

The next thing that happened had surprised Lucy almost as much as the shadow thing. A surge of red lightning had formed at Lincoln's shoulders before running down his arms, and then to his hands. The black-haired eleven-year-old channeled the lightning into motorcycle, causing the eyes of the ram skull, as well as the wheels, to ignite and glow with red light. Lucy figured that the lightning must've been one of the abilities her brother gained from his time in Hell. Luckily for them, nobody outside saw any of this.

"Cool, right? It's like I'm Ghost Rider… except with lightning instead of fire" Lincoln commented. "Ok, let's go"

With the garage door already open, Lincoln twisted the accelerator on the handlebar. In an amazing feat of speed, the brother and sister duo zoomed out of the garage and to their destination.

* * *

_**Royal Woods Cemetery…**_

The Royal Woods Cemetery. The place where families go to either bury of visit their recently deceased loved ones. Hundreds, if not thousands of tombstones had been placed in the field, the bodies of which those tombstones belonged to now six feet underground. In the center of the cemetery, Haiku stood in front of a pedestal in front of a few rows of chairs.

"Hm. I got here earlier than expected. Twenty minutes before the meeting starts" Haiku said to herself as she looked at the time on her phone. "I hope everyone shows up…" she said, leaning to the side and resting her cheek on her hand, propping herself up on her elbow that was on the pedestal.

It was then that something got the eleven-year-old goth girl's attention. The sound of a motor. Standing straight, she turned her to the left, just in time to see a badass motorcycle fly through the air. It landed, skidding before coming to a halt. Haiku blinked, taken back a bit by what she saw. On the motorcycle was a black-haired boy, while sitting behind him was her best friend and co-president, Lucy. The younger goth girl hopped of the bike, as did the boy she rode with.

"Hey Haiku" Lucy greeted in her usual monotone, hardly caring if her hair was a mess.

"Hey Lucy" Haiku greeted back. "Glad you could make it. You're early though, the meeting isn't for another twenty minutes" she informed the younger goth.

"Good. That means we can talk in private" Lucy said, a smile crossing her face. "Haiku, I have good news"

Haiku turned to the boy that stood beside Lucy. There was something familiar about him. He had a chipped tooth. Other than the black hair clothes, he looked exactly like… Haiku's eyes widened. It didn't take long for her to realize who this boy was.

"Oh, my god. You actually went through with it…" Haiku said with some slight disbelief in her voice.

"Yes and no" Lucy began. "Yes, it was my idea to bring him back, but it was my mom that actually casted the spell"

Haiku sighed. "Ok…" she began. "On the one hand, I think it's cool that your mom managed to pull this off. But on the other… what were the costs to using such a spell?" she asked.

"The souls of the one that was resurrected and the one that brought them back are bound to each other. Although, it's one-sided. If Lincoln dies again then Mom dies with him" Lucy informed the older goth.

"Whoa…" Haiku said.

"I know. I would've gladly done it, but she insisted that she do it" Lucy replied.

"That makes sense. Any mother would jump at the chance to revive their child" Haiku said with an understanding tone. She then looked at the black-haired boy known as Lincoln. "Did you come up with a backstory for him just in case you run into someone else that you know?"

"Of course," Lucy nodded. "He's my cousin that's come to live with my family after his father, my dad's brother, was arrested for dealing drugs" she told her.

"Hm. That works" Haiku said.

"Yeah, I wanted to add to that" Lincoln spoke up.

"Hm?" Lucy turned to her brother.

"Dad's brother is his half-brother, conceived after Grandpa and Grandma agreed to help one of Grandma's friends get pregnant" Lincoln began. "However, the baby would never get to know his mother due to her dying from giving birth to him. With her friend dead, Grandpa and Grandma agreed to raise the child as their own. They named him Leo"

"Tragic" Lucy said.

"Very" Haiku agreed.

"Decades later, Leo would impregnate a girl, only for that cunt to leave the baby with its father and want nothing to do with it due it being a boy instead of a girl" Lincoln said, a subtle bitterness in his voice. "Leo would name this boy Raiden or Ray for short"

"Raiden? After the thunder god?" Haiku questioned, raising an eyebrow behind her hair.

"Yeah, he was a big Mortal Kombat fan" Lincoln replied. "Anyway, Leo had a steady job and did the drug dealing on the side. Eleven years later, he was caught and sent to prison for an unknown number of years which led to Ray living with his uncle, aunt and ten cousins" he concluded. Lucy and Haiku gave a round of applause.

"Nice backstory. How long did it take for you to add that?" Lucy asked.

"I came up with it while you were talking to Haiku about the spell" Lincoln told her.

"Impressive" Haiku smirked with a hand on her hip. "I'm guessing we keep this a secret from the rest of the club?" she looked at her co-president.

"That's right" Lucy nodded in response.

"Fair enough. Wouldn't want the others to think they can revive the dead whenever they want" Haiku said. "Speaking of the club, it's about to start soon" she said.

"Alright, while you guys are having your little meeting, I'll be walking around. Let me know when you're ready to go home, Luce" Lincoln said as he started to wonder off.

* * *

Lincoln had traveled a fair distance into the cemetery. Close enough to where Lucy could find him, but far enough so that he didn't have to listen to the meeting she was having with her friends. He stood in front of a particular tombstone that had several dozen roses in front of it, one that he never thought he'd see.

**LINCOLN LOUD:**

**BELOVED SON AND BROTHER.**

**GONE, BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN.**

A raven perched itself upon the branch of a nearby tree. It released a low croak, only for it to be quickly silenced and blown up when struck by red lightning. Smoke dissipated from Lincoln's left hand as he gave a narrow-eyed glare at the now charred branch where the bird once stood

"Note to self: if Walt ever pisses me off, kill him. Literally" Lincoln said to himself, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

Getting treated like crap by Walt and getting his ass kicked by a parrot had made him grow to hate birds. The same could be said about his relationship with cats, but that was to a lesser extent. In other words, Cliff was safe. For now. It was then that he heard slow clapping in the distance.

"Well, that was quite interesting" he heard a voice as a figure approached him.

When they got close, Lincoln could see that it was an old man with tan skin, dressed in a hooded cloak. Seriously, this guy was older than his grandfather.

"You saw that?" Lincoln asked. That was weird, Lincoln didn't even detect his presence.

"I did. It's not every day you see people shoot lightning from their fingertips" the old man said. "Then again, not many people get to look at their own graves either. Isn't that right… Lincoln?" he looked at the boy, the boy looking back.

"…Who are you?" Lincoln questioned.

"Didn't you wonder how your sister was able to obtain The Necronomicon?" the old man asked.

"Wait. Did _you_ give her the book?" Lincoln asked, the man responding with a slow nod. "Why?"

"Just to be helpful. Judging by the results, the spell seems to have worked" the old man said. "Well, minus the corruption of your soul from your time in Hell, that is" he added.

"How do you know about—"

"I can sense the darkness in your soul. Not enough to be considered evil, but just enough to kill without remorse" the old man cut him off midsentence. "Luckily, there's a way for you to purify your soul of said darkness"

"Oh? And how's that?" Lincoln raised a curious eyebrow.

"The seven sins" the old man began. "Greed, Lust, Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth. These are the temptations that plague the heart of man. A select seven have been chosen to be the embodiments of the deadly sins"

"What does this have to do with purifying my soul?" Lincoln looked at him with confusion.

"Simple" the old man said, "Kill the embodiments of the sins and collect their souls. Collect their souls, you collect their power. Collect their power and, combined, will remove the darkness that corrupt your soul" he informed the child.

Lincoln simply stared at him. Silent, but listening.

"Were you given anything to collect souls?" the man asked.

Lincoln reached into his pocket, "Just this" he said, pull out the amulet he used to collect demon souls. "There aren't any souls in it. I used them all to engrave my sword. It was worth it though"

"Hm. That's fine. But let's give this a few tweaks, shall we?" the old man took the amulet from the boy.

The man's hand began to glow with a faint, golden light. The amulet glowed with the same light for a moment before changing. Its color went from silver to pitch black. The gemstone in the center had gone from blue to red. Now surrounding the center gemstone were seven smaller, violet-colored gemstones.

"Yes, that should do" the old man said, handing the amulet back to Lincoln. "With the enhancement I've given your amulet, you shall able to locate and collect the souls and power of the seven sins"

"And how does it do that?" Lincoln looked his new amulet rather questionably.

"Squeeze it, and then say the name of the sin you wish to locate. It will display an image of what they look like and their location. When you're range, it will display an arrow that will guide you to them like a compass" the old man explained.

"Ok. So, all I have to do is find the sins, kill them and collect their souls. Sounds easy enough" Lincoln said with a shrug.

"Oh, but they won't go down without a fight. Some are stronger than others, so be sure you're combat skills are at their best" the old man informed as he began to walk away.

"Wait. I never got your name!" Lincoln called out.

"Xeo" the old man said, looking over his shoulder with a wrinkly smirk. It didn't take long before he vanished into the trees.

"Lincoln" the boy heard the voice of his goth sister call his name. The boy quickly put his amulet back into his pocket as she approached.

"Hey, Luce. How was your meeting?" Lincoln asked.

"One of the members' pets died. We'll be holding a funeral and burying it within the upcoming days" Lucy told him. "Speaking of graves…" she turned her attention to the tombstone beside her brother.

"Yeah, not everyday that a man looks at his own grave" Lincoln gazed at his own tombstone for a quick second.

"You're taking it surprisingly well. I thought you would've freaked out or something" Lucy said.

"I've literally been to Hell and back. This is the least surprising thing I've seen" Lincoln replied. "So, you ready to go?" he asked.

Lucy gave a confirming nod. Lincoln put two fingers to his lips and gave a whistle which summoned his motorcycle. The two siblings hopped on, Lucy once again placing her hands upon her brother's waist. Lincoln revved the engine.

"Hey, do you smell burnt chicken?" Lucy asked before they rode off.

So, according to Xeo, in order to purify his soul, Lincoln would have to fight and kill the embodiments seven deadly sins. Not to mention collect their souls and powers as well. When he got home, Lincoln would be sure to start with the first sin. Although, it probably wouldn't be that surprising once he found out who it was.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"Huh. Kind of figures _he _would be _that_ sin" Lincoln said as he stood in his room, gazing at a holographic projection that emanated from the center gemstone of his amulet.

The image showed the residential convenient store owner and cheapskate, Flip. It showed him to be the sin of greed. Given the balding man's personality and obsession with money, his love of making a quick buck and knack of being extremely cheap, it only made sense. Lincoln looked at sky through his bedroom window and saw that it cast an orange hue that began to turn into a darkish blue. Nighttime, the perfect time to strike and end someone's life.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him not to do something so drastic and that this all seemed a bit esoteric. But there was another part that told that he should do it if it meant purifying his soul. He weighed his options…

"Ok…" Lincoln said, putting away the amulet and strapping his sword to his back. "It's time I paid Flip a little visit"

* * *

**Well, looks like things are starting to take an interesting turn. It also looks like Lincoln's first target of the seven sins will be Flip, the sin of Greed. So far, I've decided on who will be the sins of Greed, Envy, Lust and Pride, but I could use help deciding the other three. If you have any ideas, let me know in a review or feel free to message in a private message. They can be OCs or characters from the show itself.**

**Also, if you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know that in a review or private message as well.**

**I thank the people that helped me out with this chapter (if you're reading this, you know who you are).**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	8. Greed

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**. This is will be Lincoln's first battle against the embodiment of one of the seven sins, the sin of Greed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nighttime had come to Royal Woods, the sun having recently set. Lincoln, his sword strapped to his back, descended down the stairs while putting his hood on. He approached the front door.

"Lincoln?" He heard his mother's voice. The boy looked over his shoulder at her. "Where are you going?" Rita asked.

"Out. I have business to take care of" Lincoln replied nonchalantly.

"Alright. But be back before curfew" Rita told him.

Lincoln said nothing as he went out the door, closing it behind himself. The eleven-year-old put his hands into his pockets as he walked down the driveway. As he left, Rita looked out the window, watching her son until she could no longer see him. The matriarch sighed.

"Hey mom, have you seen Lincoln? I wanted to make a new outfit for him and I need his measurements. The one he's wearing right now makes him look emo" Leni said, holding measuring tape in her hands.

"You just missed him. He said he had to go do some business" Rita told her second oldest daughter.

"Lincoln has a job?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

Rita blinked. "No, sweetie, he's has something to do" she clarified for her.

"Oh. Oh well, I'll just have to get his measurements when he gets back" Leni accepted with a shrug before walking off.

"Leni, wait" Rita called out, making the ditzy blonde stop in her tracks and look back at her mother. "You and Lincoln are close, right?" Rita asked.

"Of course! He's my little Linky" Leni smiled, placing her hands over her large chest. "Oh, is this about how he's hardly talked to you since he came back from the dead?" she guessed.

"Yeah…" Rita glanced off. "I have a feeling he's still mad at me about the argument we had. I just want to make it up to him and let him know how sorry I am"

"Bake him cupcakes" Leni suggested.

"Cupcakes?" Rita repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Everybody loves cupcakes. Bake Linky a dozen and tell him you want to spend the day with him. That might get him to at least listen" Leni told her mother.

"Hm. I guess I could give it a try" Rita smiled.

"Great!" Leni said. "Oh, instead of a dozen cupcakes, make it twelve. That's WAY more!" she added before heading upstairs, leaving Rita in silence. She decided not to correct her daughter on that.

"Cupcakes, huh?" Rita muttered, rubbing her chin. The blonde woman then proceeded to head into the kitchen.

* * *

_**Flip's Food and Fuel…**_

Flip's Food and Fuel, home of the Flippie. It was the town's local convenient store. Although, considering the unfair prices and sales and certain items that were way past the expiration date, there was hardly anything fair about it. It made some people wish this town had a Circle K, a 7-Eleven, an AM-PM or something. Basically, anything better than this rundown, sorry excuse of a convenience store/gas station.

That's when Lincoln walked in through the sliding doors. The moment the boy entered, he was immediately greeted by the scent of cheap hot dogs and nacho cheese hitting his nostrils. Lincoln cringed. He remembered the time he and Clyde were interns and competed for positions that didn't even exist. He also remembered uncovering video footage of Flip doing illegal things regarding health codes, one of which included Flip soaking his feet in the nacho cheese dispenser. Seeing that made Lincoln swear of this place's nachos and chili cheese dogs forever.

Honestly, the only thing good here were the Flippies, and even those were kind of pricey. If Flip really were the sin of Greed then Lincoln would be doing this town a favor by eliminating him. This guy probably didn't have any family or friends and was a total cheapskate, so chances were that hardly anyone would miss him.

"Welcome to Flip's Food and Fuel, home of the Flippie. What can I do for ya?" Flip asked, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the counter while he read in an adult magazine.

Lincoln looked around, making sure no one was around. The only one he could sense was Flip, so he was in the clear. "It's Flip, right?" Lincoln asked, pretending to not know who the older man was.

"The one and only" Flip replied, not taking his eyes off his magazine.

"This is quite the store. You must make a lot of money, charging people these extremely high prices" Lincoln said.

"It's a living" Flip said.

"Doesn't concern you that you're charging customers so much for so little?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft! Higher prices mean more money. All I care about is bringing in that sweet moola!" Flip said, putting down his magazine. Lincoln shot him a narrow-eyed glare.

"But that's not fair or right!" Lincoln said.

"Life isn't fair" Flip countered. "Look, kid, are you going to buy something or just stand there talking?" the older man asked.

"Actually, I plan to take something" Lincoln raised two fingers. He pointed them at Flip, shooting lightning from the tips, purposely missing Flip and zapping the wall behind him, leaving a scorch mark and some flames. "Your power" Lincoln said, his eyes turning red.

"What the hell are you?!" Flip asked with a mixture of surprise of annoyance.

"Your executioner" Lincoln replied, lightning glinting through his red irises. "Say goodnight, Flip, sin of Greed!" he said.

The boy then pulled out his amulet and pointed at Flip. The blue gemstone in the center glowed lime green before shooting a beam of the same color right in the man's chest. Flip screaming in pain as he felt the heat of the beam which quickly dissipated after burning off part of his shirt and chest hair. Writing in shimmering green light on Flip's chest were symbols, symbols that translated to the word "Greed".

"Who are you? And did you know I'm one of the sins?" Flip asked with a glare while rubbing his chest.

"Who I am is unimportant" Lincoln told him. "As for how I know who you are, that's something you'll never know"

"Well, if you want my power, you're going to have to take it by force" Flip said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, a pillar of white light spread, engulfing the entire store and fgas station within it. When the light dissipated, Lincoln found himself in a barren wasteland, the sky darkened by gray clouds.

"Welcome to the Kismet Dimension!" Flip exclaimed with his arms spread out. "Here we can fight all we want, until one of us falls. When the battle's over, the winner is free to do whatever they like with the loser" he explained.

"Sounds simple enough" Lincoln shrugged, and then pulled out his sword. "I'm guessing I have to do this with the other sins, too, right?"

"Probably. Though, some might challenge you in a different way" Flip replied.

"Fine by me. Let's just do this" Lincoln got into a stance, bearing his sword. "The sooner we end this, the sooner I can destroy you and take your power"

"Hold on. There's something I've got to do first" Flip held his index finger. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Flip took a hand easily ripped of the rest of his shirt, leaving his torso exposed. The man gritted his teeth and tightly clenched his fists. A green aura formed around him. His skin changed from its normal color to a light gray, the fat gut he had turning into a four pack. The hairs of his mustache and head changed from gray to beige. The change had been completed when his eyes had a green radiance to them.

"Alright…" *crack* Flip tilted his head to side, popping his neck. "Let's dance"

Flip clenched his right fist, it charging with a green energy. He released a might yell as he brought his fist to the ground with a powerful punch. The force of the punch caused the ground the vibrate as a trail of spikey rocks protruded from it, heading towards the black-haired youth.

Thinking fast, Lincoln flipped to the side, avoiding the spikey rocks. He then held his sword in both hands. Focusing, he poured his thoughts into his sword, Soul Hunter. Within seconds, the rune that was second from the tip began to glow a bright orange. Lincoln pointed his sword at Flip.

"Vatra! (Fire!)" Lincoln shouted in Latin.

No sooner than he had said that, an enormous ball of fire shot from his sword. Flip's eyes widened as the fireball headed towards him, leaving a trail of fire behind him. The fireball then collided with the man, erupting in a pillar of flames. When the pillar of fire died down, Flip was left standing with scorch marks all over his body, the hairs on the side of his head and mustache having been burned off. Lincoln smirked.

Lincoln started to approach the burned man. Seeing the boy coming, Flip charged his fists with energy. He then threw several punches, sending multiple energy fists Lincoln's way. Lincoln snickered. Lightning ran down his right arm and into the blade of his sword, energizing with electricity. Lincoln countered the incoming attacks by swinging his sword, sending out several electric slashes which destroyed the energy fists.

After making his way through several attacks, Lincoln found himself face to face with Flip. Flip gritted his teeth with a growl as he glared at the boy. He threw a punch which Lincoln quickly dodged by tilting his head to the side. Lincoln backed up as Flip threw several more punches which he quickly avoided by tilting his head from side to side. Lincoln then did a backflip, and then a handspring before landing on his feet a few feet away from Flip.

Flip clenched his right fist tightly, energy surging around it. The two combatants stared each other down. There was a short pause. The two yelled at the top of their lungs as they charged at each other. Flip reeled his arm back before throwing his arm out, while Lincoln lunged at him with his sword. They came in contact with each other, but only one connected.

Flip's arm was past Lincoln's shoulder. The man's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. Lincoln had his sword buried deep into Flip's chest, nearly reaching the hilt. The blade had come out through the other end, coated in blood which dripped from its tip and onto the ground.

"It's over…" Lincoln muttered. He once again channeled lightning into his sword, the man screaming in pain as he was electrocuted from the inside out before falling to his knees. "Quite the _shocking_ turn of events" Lincoln quipped.

"Looks like… *cough*… you win…" Flip said in a raspy voice.

"Which means I get to take your soul and the power that comes with it" Lincoln added.

"Just know this. Even now, the other sins know of my defeat and they won't be as easy to take down" Flip warned him. He then released a low grunt before his eyes closed and his head hung.

Lincoln removed his sword from Flip's chest, swinging it to remove the blood before twirling it in his fingers and retracting it into the sheathe. Flip's corpse then glowed with a faint green light. The body soon disintegrated, leaving a floating ball if white light with a greenish aura. Lincoln pulled out his amulet and pulled the soul into it, one of the purple gemstones glowing with a purple light.

Suddenly, another pillar of white light came down, engulfing Lincoln in it. Seconds later, Lincoln found himself back in the convenience store. At the counter, he saw Flip's corpse, extremely pale with blue veins on his arms. His mouth was ajar and his eyes, while open, were blank. Lincoln figured this must have been a fake body or something that was left behind, since he saw the real Flip's body disintegrate. It was in this moment that Lincoln remember the security cameras this place had. He channeled a huge surge of lightning through his foot and to the tiled floor. The lightning then traveled to the control room, short circuiting the video monitor as well as the security cameras, erasing any data they may have had.

"That should do it" Lincoln smirked before walking out. "Alright, that was easy. One down, six more to go" he said, looking at his amulet then putting back into his pocket as he made his way back home.

Unknown to him, across the street on the roof a building stood a lone figure. It was a woman wearing a yellow tube dress under a black jean jacket. She wore black high heeled boots that went up to her calves. She wore black, studded earrings and white sunglasses which were perched on top of her head, her brown hair being short and ending in curls.

"So, this boy was able to take out Flip. Can't say I'm surprised though. He was one of the weaker ones" she said a shrug. She watched as the boy walked. "Hm. He's actually kind of cute. I wouldn't mind having a little fun with him" she said, twirling a lock of her hair with finger as she lightly bit her lower lip. A grin crossed her face, "In fact, I think I will"

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

Lincoln walked in through the front door as he lowered his hood. He sighed to himself before making his way to the kitchen. That's where he was greeted by his mother and his two oldest sisters.

"Hey Linky" Leni walked up to him, "Cupcake?" she handed him a pastry, it being a yellow cake with blue frosting.

"Uh, thanks" Lincoln took the pastry from his sister's hand. He took a bite. "Mm. Not bad. Who made them?" he asked, licking his upper lip of frosting.

"Mom did" Lori said.

Lincoln turned his attention to his mother who smiled. "Yeah… I think I'm going to go to bed" he said, putting the cupcake back into Leni's hand.

"Lincoln, wait!" Lori called out, causing him stop in his tracks. "Mom has something she wants to say to you"

"Sweetie, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me tomorrow" Rita offered. Lincoln blinked. "I know you probably don't like me right now, but I figured these cupcakes would be a good start. And if we spend the day together, we'll do all the things you want to do" she told him.

"She really wants to spend time with you, Lincoln" Lori said.

"Come on, Linky, please? Give Mom a chance" Leni placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

Lincoln looked at the three women before him. "I'll think about it and give you my answer in the morning" he told them, taking back the cupcake before heading upstairs to his room.

Rita sighed. "Well, at it's better than nothing…."

* * *

**And there you have it. Lincoln's killed his first sin, the sin of Greed. And yes, he really did kill Flip. That body on the counter is just a fake. I know I made that fight short and Lincoln not take any damage, but I wanted to show off his strength. That and it's the first fight, the first of anything is usually short. **

**Let's make one thing clear: the ranks of the sins from weakest to strongest will not be the same as in the bible, or Dante's Inferno, or the layers of Hell or whatever. They will be ranked from weakest to strongest as I see fit. That being said, I've already picked out who will be the embodiment of each sin… except maybe Envy. **

**I read the reviews and, damn, a lot of you want Clyde to be the embodiment of that that sin. I mean, unless he gives up his power willingly, Lincoln might have to kill his best friend (or **_**former**_** best friend since Clyde literally doesn't know Lincoln's alive). Still, I have no idea who I'm going to choose to be Envy. **

**Any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters? Say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	9. The Start of a Second Chance

**Hey guys, here's chapter 9 of **_**Lincoln Loud: Resurrection**_**.**

* * *

It was around noon in the Loud house. As usual, each of the kids were doing their own things. Lynn Sr. was at work at his restaurant. And Rita, she was currently sitting on the couch watching tv. In that moment, Rita heard someone cleared their throat, as if to get her attention. She turned to see her son, Lincoln looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hi sweetie. Did you need something?" Rita asked.

"I'll spend the day with you" Lincoln said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Rita looked at him with confusion.

"You wanted to spend the day with me, right? Well, here's your chance" Lincoln told her.

"Really!?" Rita shot up, beaming with a grin. Lincoln gave her nod of confirmation. "What made you come around?" she asked.

_[Flashback]_

Lincoln sat at the edge of his bed, room being one of the few places in the house that he could have some privacy. At least, that would've been the case if he were the only one in here. With him was second oldest—yet prettiest sister, Leni. Where was she? On her knees, right between the resurrected boy's legs.

"Ahh… L-Leni…" Lincoln moaned his sister's name, holding her head as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

Lincoln felt a familiar pressure build up in his loins. The black-haired boy clenched his eyes, gritting his teeth. He groaned, and then sighed as he released his essence into his sister's mouth; his hot seed filling it before she guzzled it down. Leni slowly removed her mouth from her brother, a bit of his liquid running down the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off with her finger.

"Ahh… I missed this" Lincoln sighed, his arms lazily lying on the side.

"You and me both, baby brother" Leni said, sucking the remaining cum off her finger. "So, are you going to give Mom a chance?" she asked.

As Lincoln looked into her eyes, there was a pause between them.

_[End of Flashback]_

"Let's just say one of my sisters can be very persuasive" Lincoln told her. "So, what do you have planned?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could make the day about you. What do you want to do, Lincoln?" Rita asked.

Her answer was received in the form of Lincoln's stomach growling.

"Well, right now, I'd like to get something to eat" Lincoln replied while glancing to the side with minor annoyance.

"Burpin' Burger it is then" Rita smiled, twirling the car keys in her hand.

* * *

_**Burpin' Burger…**_

"Ok, we're here" Rita said as she found a spot in the parking lot. She looked at her son in the passenger's seat, "Lincoln, did you really have to bring your sword?" she asked, eyeing his weapon.

"You never know when we might need to defend ourselves" Lincoln replied.

"Fair point. But leave it in the car for now, ok?" Rita told him as they unbuckled their seat belts.

Reluctantly, Lincoln listened and unstrapped his sword from his back. The two of them exited the van with Lincoln putting his hood on over his head. They entered the restaurant with Lincoln immediately taking a seat in one of the booths. Knowing what her son liked, Rita ordered a triple bacon cheese burger for him, and one of those plant-based burgers for herself. Luckily, there wasn't a line to be seen.

"Ok, our order should be ready in a few minutes" Rita said, taking a seat across from Lincoln. "So, why are you wearing your hood?" she asked.

"Just in case we run into somebody we know" Lincoln replied, "Like right now…" he added, lowing his head to conceal his face as he saw someone familiar approach.

It was a girl with dirty blonde hair that was in a braided ponytail, along with a blue bow. She wore a yellow shirt, a blue skirt and knee-high socks under a pair of brown sandals. Lincoln knew her as Girl Jordan. Although, why people didn't just call her Jordan was beyond him. Granted, there was also a Boy Jordan, but still.

"Hey, Miss. Loud. Never thought I'd see you here" Girl Jordan said, holding a tray of food.

"Hi, Jordan. Nice to see you again" Rita greeted with a friendly smile.

"So, are you ok? I know it's been hard for you and your family since Lincoln died" Girl Jordan said with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah, it still hurts inside. I wish I could have my baby boy back…" Rita said in a sad tone, covering her heart with her hands. Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose. "But we'll heal. In time" she added.

"Yeah, it takes time to cope with this stuff" Girl Jordan replied. "So, who's this?" she looked at the boy that sat across from the Loud matriarch.

"Oh, this is my nephew, Ray" Rita introduced the two to each other (or reintroduced in Lincoln's case).

"Hi there, Ray" Girl Jordan held out her hand, which Lincoln shook. "Funny, I don't remember Lincoln ever mentioning he had a cousin"

"Uh… I'm sort of the black sheep of the family. No one ever really talks about me" Ray replied, breaking the handshake. "Lincoln's mentioned you though. He said you're a beast at dodgeball" he added.

"Yeah, I can really get into it sometimes" Girl Jordan sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "And maybe I target Lincoln more than anyone else" she added. "Between you and I, I always thought your cousin was kind of cute" a small, embarrassed blush crossed her face.

"You… You did?" Ray asked, a small blush starting to form on his face as well, though it went unnoticed by Girl Jordan.

"Mm-hm" Girl Jordan gave a confirming nod. "Well, I better get going before my food gets cold. See you later" she said as she walked off, leaving the two Louds alone.

"She… thought I was cute" Lincoln said to himself.

"Yeah. I bet you had a ton of girls at school fawning over you, but you probably never noticed or they never told you" Rita said.

"Or they were just never interested in me to begin with" Lincoln countered, "Like Christina. Although, with her, it's kind of understandable" he said, glancing to the side.

"Why? What makes you think she wasn't interested in you?" Rita asked.

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it…" Lincoln muttered, taking a bite of his burger with a small blush crossing his cheeks.

Rita lightly covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. She had always found it adorable whenever her son felt embarrassed when it came to girls his age. She remembered the time the girls mentioned he gave his male classmates advice on girls… which backfired horribly on him. Lincoln told her that he wouldn't have if the girls hadn't eaten all the chocolate that he and Clyde were going to use to make pies. Rita had a long talk with her daughters about that one, not to mention made them apologize to their brother.

"So, sweetheart, what do you want to do after we're done eating?" Rita asked her son as she rested her chin on the back of her hand.

"Hmm…" Lincoln rubbed his chin.

* * *

_**Royal Woods Movie Theater…**_

"Wow, I can't believe they actually made a live action Mega Man movie" Lincoln commented as he walked up to the counter.

"Two for the Mega Man movie, please" Rita said to the ticket person.

The ticket person rang them up, Rita handing them the money. They bought their drinks at the concession stand. Lincoln had informed his mother that he was going to the bathroom while she went into the theater. The black-haired boy had done his business, making sure to wash his hands afterwards. He hoped this movie didn't suck. Most video game-based movie did, with a few exceptions just being ok. He thoughts were cut off when he bumped into something… or rather some_one_.

It was a woman with short, curly brown hair and sunglasses perched on her head. She wore a yellow tube dress underneath a black jean jacket and black high heeled boots. This woman had ample hips with a large ass to match, as well a pair of tits which, if Lincoln were to be honest, were even bigger than Leni's. She had curves in all the right places, giving her that hourglass body shape.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" Lincoln apologized.

"Oh, no, it's ok, sweetie" the woman replied, "You here by yourself?" she asked.

"No, I'm here with my mom. We're going to see the new Mega Man movie" he told her, "I just hope it doesn't suck" he added.

The woman giggled. "Ok, well, have fun with your mom, cutie" she winked at him before walking past him while running her fingers through his amazing hair.

Lincoln looked over his shoulder to see her looking back at him for a few seconds as she walked. She turned her attention back to the direction she was facing. The eleven-year-old couldn't help but notice she had a sway in her hips the entire time she walked. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her extremely attractive and sexy. Though it probably didn't help if he had small tent in his pants.

Lincoln shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he made his way to the theater where they were playing the movie he and his mother intended to see.

* * *

_**Fro-Yo…**_

"Well, that was an interesting little movie. What'd you think of it, sweetie?" Rita asked Lincoln as she drove.

"Honestly, I thought it was going to suck. It was decent at least; not bad, but not that great either" Lincoln replied with a shrug.

"Hey, how about a little treat, huh? I'm thinking fro-yo" Rita offered.

Lincoln tapped his chin as he pondered it over. He remembered the last time he had fro-yo. It was at the mall and he was spending time with Leni after her shift had ended…

_[Flashback]_

"Isn't this fun?" Leni asked, sitting next to Lincoln at a booth.

"Sure is" Lincoln replied, shoving a spoonful of mint chip fro-yo into his mouth.

"Here, try mine. It's strawberry cheesecake" Leni held up a spoonful of her treat to her white-haired little brother.

Lincoln opened his mouth, accepting the treat as his sister fed it to him. Although, some of it had got on the corner of his lips. Leni couldn't help but giggle.

"Let me get that" Leni took a napkin, moistening it a bit with her tongue before using it to wipe the mess from her brother's mouth, "There, all clean!"

Lincoln chuckled a bit before being drawn into a side hug by his sister, the side of her breast squishing against his cheek.

_[End of Flashback]_

"Yeah, I could go for some fro-yo. Can I get one for Leni, too?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure" Rita replied.

Rita then pulled up into the driveway of the nearest fro-yo place. She and Lincoln got out of the van, this time Lincoln taking his sword with him. They went in with Rita choosing a chocolate brownie combination (that explains where the girls get their chocolate addiction) and Lincoln choosing a mint chocolate chip, along with strawberry cheesecake for Leni. It didn't take long for them to pay.

Exiting the store, they were about to head back to the van when they heard a voice.

"Hey, lady" they turned around to see a shady looking guy, along with two other guys beside him, "Hand over the bag" he told her.

"I'm sorry?" Rita looked at him.

"You heard him…" another guy said, coming from the other side with another guy beside him, bringing the total to five, "Hand over the bag" he repeated.

Lincoln growled, his eyes narrowed as he glared at them.

"No way! If you think I'm going to that, you've got another thing coming" Rita replied, protectively clutching her purse to her side.

"You can hand over the bag…" the main guy pulled out a switchblade, "or we can take it by force" he told her.

"She said no" Lincoln spoke up.

"Why don't you stay out of this, little man? The grown-ups are talking" the man said.

"Stay out of this, sweetie" Rita whispered with concern.

"The way I see it, you have two choices" Lincoln began with his eyes closed, "You can leave us alone and be on your way…" his eyes opened, half-lidded with his irises now crimson red, "or I can end your meaningless existences"

The muggers then burst into laughter, taking the boy's threat as a joke.

"I tried to warn you" Lincoln said under his breath. He handed the two fro-yo cups to his mother and removed his sword from its sheath, the rune third from the tip glowing an icy blue. He then aimed it at the man in front of him, "Stoj! (Freeze!)" he shouted in Latin.

Before any of them knew it, a blue beam of light shot from the boy's sword, freezing the man solid. Lincoln raised his sword above his head, and then brought it down, cleaving the frozen man in two. The man's two halves fell in opposite directions, shattering into pieces as they hit the ground. One down, four more to go.

The other muggers stood there in shock for a moment before one of the ones beside Rita charged at Lincoln with a war cry. The boy turned around as he aimed one of his hands at him. He shot lightning from his palm, paralyzing the man in place. Lincoln clenched his hand, sending the lightning into the man's body. The only thing that could be heard was a loud thumping sound as the man's torso expanded a little. Before they knew it, he hacked up blood as he fell to his knees. He fell to the ground dead as blood pooled around his head. Apparently, Lincoln had used the electricity to make his heart explode from the inside.

The man that was beside him pulled out a gun, only for Lincoln to counter with his lightning again. The lightning hit the gun and traveled up the man's arm, electrocuting his entire body. Soon, he too fell to the ground dead.

One of the men behind Lincoln ran up to him with a knife, stabbing him in the shoulder, which made Lincoln growl in pain through his teeth. Rita screamed in pain as well, wincing as she fell to one knee. The pain was coming from her shoulder, the very same place where Lincoln got stabbed. While there was no injury, she could still feel the pain of getting stabbed nonetheless.

Lincoln looked over his shoulder at the man that stabbed him with a glare. Lincoln took his sword and impaled the man through the abdomen, the weapon coming out through his back.

"Vatra! (Fire!)" Lincoln shouted.

Fire shot into the man's body before he was engulfed in flames, incinerating him. All that was left was a blackened skeleton. There was only one left. Lincoln turned to the last one as he removed the knife from his shoulder.

"Please… j-just spare me…" the final man trembled with great fear.

"Hmph" Lincoln snickered.

Lincoln raised his arm, a shadowy aura surrounding it. The man screamed as his body was draped in shadows, leaving only his face exposed. As Lincoln raised his arm, the man could feel himself be raised into the air.

"Shadow Coffin…" Lincoln coffin, stopping when the man was high enough in the sky. Lincoln clenched his fist, "Shadow Burial!" he shouted.

A horrified scream was all the man could muster before he was crushed to death, a shower of his blood raining down onto the ground. Luckily, neither Lincoln nor Rita had gotten of said blood on them.

"I crushed him with more force than what was necessary, so there wasn't any pain and it was over quickly" Lincoln said to no one in particular.

"Lincoln…" Rita looked at the bodies around them.

"Oh, right" Lincoln raised a shadowy hand and snapped his fingers. Dark portals opened up underneath the dead bodies before they were sucked into them, "Now for this little wound…" He held up his sword to his face, the rune at the very bottom glowing a teal color, "Zarasti! (Heal!)" he chanted, several waves of energy pulsing out of his weapon.

There was a somewhat cooling sensation as Lincoln felt his wound seal up and heal. Rita felt the sensation as well. Once the light dissipated, Lincoln twirled his sword in his fingers before retracting it back into its sheath. Lincoln turned his head, looking at his mother, his eyes having returned to their original color.

"You ok?" He asked as he approached her.

"I… I'm fine, honey…" Rita replied as she slowly stood back up, though not completely sure how to react to this whole situation.

Lincoln gave a nod as he took his two fro-yo cups from his mother, and then casually headed to the car, as if nothing happened.

Rita, however, could only stand there with her mouth agape, her left eye twitching a bit.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

Rita opened the front door; she and Lincoln having come back from their little outing. The sun had long since set by the time they had come back.

"So, uh… did you enjoy yourself today, sweetie?" Rita asked a bit nervously, closing the door with her foot as Lincoln walked past her.

"Hmm…" Lincoln thought it over, "I guess today wasn't a _total_ waste" he shrugged.

"Does that mean—"

"I'm still thinking about that. Don't get ahead of yourself" Lincoln cut her off midsentence with a roll of his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go give Leni her fro-yo" Lincoln said as he began making his way upstairs.

"Lincoln…" Rita called out to him, the black-haired boy stopping and looking over his shoulder at her, "What was that? Those powers? And when you got stabbed, it was like I could feel that pain shooting through me. What's going on?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's just say I learned a thing or two while I was in hell" Lincoln told her, "As for the thing about feeling my pain; your soul is bound to mine, so whatever pain is inflicted to me, you'll feel. In a manner of speaking" he added.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them.

"… What _are_ you, Lincoln?" Rita asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, are you still human?"

"Not entirely" Lincoln began, "I'm what you'd call a Spawn. A Hell Spawn, to be exact"

"I… I-I, uhh…" Rita stammered at a loss for words, unable to respond to that.

"Other than you, the only ones that know about my powers are Lucy and maybe Haiku. So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to the others; Especially Leni, ok?" Lincoln said. Rita could only reply with a nod, "Thanks. Oh, and one more thing…" he added.

"Hm?" Rita looked at him.

"I saved you, but that doesn't mean I like you. I did it to repay you for reviving me; nothing more" he said with red eyes. Rita gave a saddened look.

The boy continued his trek upstairs. When Lincoln was out of sight, Rita walked over to the couch and grabbed a nearby trashcan. She held the edges of the trashcan before releasing her disgust in the form of vomit. Watching her son fight and kill people had caused bile to build up in her stomach. It was only until now that she was able to release it.

This had to be one of the most messed up days of her entire life. Well, so far…

* * *

**Looks like that's the end of this chapter. I wonder what Rita thinks of her little boy now that she's watched him kill people. Hopefully the rest of the family won't have to witness what she just witnessed (Lucy might though).**

**This chapter marks the first time Lincoln has run into Thicc QT and certainly won't be the last. Although, he doesn't know that.**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or feel free to message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
